


The More Things Change...

by superlc529



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, But not primary focus of story, Child Victim in Murder Investigation, Chloe Knows and then forgets, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Focuses on Deckerstar, Gen, Memory Loss, My first Lucifer fanfic and hope everybody likes it, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy, Step-Devil Lucifer, Step-Satan, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: Lucifer is back from Hell. He and Chloe are in a stable, happy, wonderful relationship... after a run-in with a suspect, Chloe just wishes she could remember it...(AKA Chloe gets knocked in the head and the last she remembers of Lucifer is from "Manly Whatnots")
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077575
Comments: 399
Kudos: 776





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Lucifer. I have wanted to write a Lucifer fanfic for a very long time and thought I'd go with a trope I haven't done in awhile – amnesia. This takes place Post-Season 4, but this was written before S5 (obviously). Yay for a streaming date for Season 5 Part 1 - August 21, 2020!!! Can't freaking wait. Andddddd we're getting a Season 6!! Woo-hoo!!
> 
> This story is finished (split into 10 chapters), I have an unwritten rule of not posting before I complete a story so nothing gets abandoned. I do hope you guys like it and I'll get a chance to write more Lucifer. :)
> 
> Anyway, enough with my rambling... on with the story!!

“Chloe? Did you hear me?”

Chloe Decker snapped out of her daze and turned to her ex-husband in her police cruiser. She shook her head to clear any cobwebs.

“Sorry, Dan, I was thinking about something else,” Chloe apologized, “What did you say?”

“I said… if you want, you can take a break,” Dan repeated himself, “You’ve been on this stakeout longer than me and you seem like you could use it.”

“I’m fine,” Chloe assured him.

“Where’d you go anyway?” Dan asked, “Thinking about a certain devilish club owner?”

“Maybe,” Chloe fingered her bullet necklace and let out a small smile. She put it back on after he had left her on his balcony to go back to Hell and she hadn’t taken it off since he returned. If she looked like she needed to take a break, it was only because she and Lucifer had stayed up late the previous night engaging in both family friendly (Trixie was home) and amorous activities (Trixie went to a friend’s house for a sleepover). They had back-to-back date nights. It was a very memorable weekend.

“You know, I have to say… it took you two long enough to finally get together,” Dan commented and took a sip from his paper coffee cup.

“Yeah, well, after Lucifer got back from Hell-,” Chloe corrected herself for the non-Celestial Insider, “I mean, his hellish family business trip… we both decided to take things slow. Plus, we’ve only been officially dating for a couple months.”

“Lucifer Morningstar taking things slow… didn’t think he had it in him,” Dan shook his head in astonishment.

“He’s full of surprises,” Chloe said.

“You guys have definitely come a long way,” Dan smiled. He was genuinely happy for them. Ever since he continued his therapy sessions with Linda, he was slowly but surely rebuilding his friendship with Lucifer, forgiving the man for everything that went down with Pierce and Charlotte. After all, it really wasn’t Lucifer’s fault.

“ _He’s_ come a long way… I really do love him, Dan,” Chloe could never say that enough.

“Speaking of the Devil,” Dan grinned at his own pun and Chloe couldn’t help but amusedly roll her eyes.

“Where is Lucifer anyway? You guys have been attached at the hip ever since he got back.”

“He had a session with Linda,” Chloe replied.

“Right, well, like I said, if you want to take a breather, you should. I can handle this,” Dan nodded to the deserted entrance of the warehouse they were staking out, “I don’t think our perp is going to be making an appearance anyway.”

“No, I got it,” Chloe shook her head, “We’ve been after this guy for over a month… all signs point to this going down today. I’m not going to miss it. The man murdered his own sister for money.”

“Looks like I spoke too soon,” Dan sat up straighter, eyes locked on the no-longer-deserted entrance to the warehouse. The suspect took a look around. Thankfully, he didn’t spot Dan and Chloe in their car. After giving him a moment to head into the warehouse, the two detectives got out of the car and headed out to make their arrest.

~*~

Lucifer took a sip of water from his glass as he leaned back on a familiar couch before crossing his legs. He was in the office of one Doctor Linda Martin – therapist to the Devil himself.

“I know that Chloe and I haven’t been dating that long,” Lucifer started, “From a mortal standpoint that is, but we have known each other for much longer… Well, I know we decided to take things slow, but… I would like to ask the Detective to marry me.”

A barely concealed squeal came from the other side of the room.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking… the Devil monogamous? The Devil getting hitched? Who ever heard of such a thing? I’d be the first to admit that in the past I found humans that decided to commit to one another for the duration of their mortal lives a baffling concept, but with Chloe. Well, she’s different and I can be my true self with her – the devious Devil… and the… angel.”

“After everything we’ve been through together, she accepts both sides of me: the good and the bad. And I think I’ve slowly come to accept both sides to me as well over these last couple months of courtship.”

Lucifer let out a deep breath, “I just thought this would be something best to run by you first… before I ask her.”

“What do you think?”

“She’s gonna be so excited!” Trixie Decker bounced in Linda’s usual seat.

“Do you really think she’ll say yes, Urchin?” Lucifer asked.

“Definitely,” Trixie’s smile couldn’t get any wider as she launched out of her seat to give her soon-to-be-official Step Devil one of the biggest hugs she could muster.

“I am grateful you’ve progressively become less and less sticky over the years, Child,” Lucifer squirmed in her grasp. He patted the top of Trixie’s head as she continued to squeeze him in glee.

Trixie came out of the hug and gave Lucifer a little bit of breathing room. Lucifer took a small red velvet box out of his inside suit jacket pocket and opened it to show Trixie.

“Your mother deserves the biggest diamonds money can buy,” Lucifer said, “But I thought she might appreciate this more.”

It was a modest ring by anyone’s standards – a gold band with a diamond molded into the shape of a heart with curved devil horns peeking out the top.

“I thought I’d put a personal touch on it.”

“Mommy’s gonna love it, Lucifer,” Trixie told him.

“And you are fine with the idea of having me as your Step Devil?” Lucifer asked.

“You make Mommy really happy. When you were gone, I’ve never seen her so sad, even back when her and Daddy were fighting before they got divorced. But when you came back and started to date… she’s been the happiest I’ve ever seen her. Plus, you sorta have been like a Step Devil for awhile anyway now. It just hasn’t been official yet,” Trixie replied in her infinite wisdom.

“Don’t tell anyone I’ve got a soft spot for you, Urchin,” Lucifer nudged her arm with his elbow, “I have an image to maintain after all.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Trixie smirked.

“Thank you, Beatrice.”

The tender moment was broken by Linda coming through the door balancing Charlie on her hip and a diaper bag on her other arm.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Lucifer,” Linda apologized.

“That’s all right, Doctor,” Lucifer replied, “The child and I have been occupying ourselves while we waited.”

“Trixie,” Linda was surprised to see her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here… _why_ are you here?”

“Lucifer’s watching me,” Trixie replied, “A water tank burst at school and leaked into our classroom so they let us go home early. Mommy and Daddy are on a stakeout so their phones are off and I didn’t want to bother them so I had my teachers call Lucifer and he came and got me.”

Linda’s eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs.

“What?” Lucifer tried his best to not be offended, “I’m a responsible Devil.”

“Right, well, Trixie, I’m sure I can find something for you to occupy yourself while Lucifer and I have our session,” Linda placed Charlie down in his playpen. The half-angel was content to start playing with his toys as Linda placed his diaper bag down on her desk.

“Oh, I don’t mind if the spawn stays,” Lucifer waved her off.

Once again, Linda was taken by surprise.

“She can play with your spawn while we chat,” Lucifer suggested, gesturing to Charlie who was now gnawing on one of his teething toys.

“I suppose that’s not a bad idea,” Linda took her usual seat.

“Yes, that way Trixie can make sure to keep both their sticky little paws away from my suit,” Lucifer said as Trixie made her way over to the baby. Trixie looked back at him and playfully stuck her tongue out at him while Lucifer simply winked at her in response.

Linda shook her head in amusement and folded her legs to get into therapist mode. She poured herself a glass of water.

“Now… how have things been going with you and Chloe?”

“Wonderful,” Lucifer smiled, “I’m going to ask her to marry me!”

Linda spit out her drink.

~*~

Chloe slowly made her way through the warehouse, staying on the perimeter in the shadows with her gun drawn, she subtly signaled Dan to stay behind her as back-up. He nodded his understanding and drew his own weapon. Their suspect was in the middle of the room talking to another man.

“LAPD! Freeze!” Chloe came into view. Like all suspects, both men took off in a sprint in opposite directions.

“I got the other one!” Dan chased the second man while Chloe took off after their suspect. Why did they always run? Was there some unwritten criminal rule out there that once the cops caught you, you had to run?

Chloe heard a grunt and the sound of two men falling to the floor behind her. That meant that Dan got the other guy. She jumped over a hurdle her suspect knocked down in an attempt to evade her. She caught up to him in no time and tackled him to the ground.

“Jesse Green, you’re under arrest for the murder of Pamela Green,” Chloe reached for her pair of handcuffs. Unfortunately for her, Jesse took her brief moment of averted attention to wiggle out of her grasp and punch her in the side. He scrambled up but Chloe recovered just as quickly and tried to grab him once again. In one fluid moment, Jesse twisted in her grip and grabbed her head before ramming it straight into the concrete wall before taking off in a run once again.

“Chloe!” Dan shouted. It was the last thing Chloe Decker heard before succumbing to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it looks like there's an interest in this story!! I really appreciate it. :) This next chapter is a bit more set-up. This chapter isn't that long (about 1500ish words), but the next chapters get longer (ie 2000-3000 words). ;) Hope you guys like this next chapter and please let me know what you think!

“… scans… clear… waking up any time now.”

Chloe heard a voice creep into her consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. Through blurry eyes, she could see Dan speaking to a woman in a white coat – a doctor? What happened? Was she in the hospital?

“Thanks, doc,” Dan nodded to the doctor before she left the room. Dan came up closer to Chloe’s bedside. He saw her eyes open.

“Hey, Chlo…”

“Dan?” Chloe rasped, “What happened?”

“Our suspect tried to use your head as a battering ram into the wall at the warehouse,” Dan explained, “He got away, but not for long. Our best bounty hunter is on the job and you know there’s no escaping her.”

“Okay,” Chloe nodded and tried to sit up a little straighter, instantly regretting that decision, she held her head.

“The doctor says that all your scans came back clear, no swelling or bruising on your brain,” Dan said, “They were just waiting for you to wake up.”

“Mm, well, I am now,” Chloe sounded a bit more like herself.

“How long was I out?”

“Thank God only for a few hours,” Dan replied.

“Thought you were going to say three years,” Chloe mumbled to herself.

“What?” Dan laughed.

“When I was shot… I asked how long I was out and… Lucifer told me I had been out for three years,” Chloe replied.

“Sounds like him,” Dan agreed.

“Can’t believe I’m back in the hospital,” Chloe sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll just want to monitor you and you’ll be home before you know it,” Dan said, “I’ll go get the doctor and see how long until you’re free.”

“Thank you, Dan,” Chloe smiled.

After Dan had left the room for a minute, another person came in with a giant teddy bear holding a little ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon in its paw.

“Heyyy, Decker,” Ella Lopez waved the bear her way before placing it on the end of her hospital bed, “I just passed Dan in the hall. He told me you were awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m… um… I’m okay,” Chloe furrowed her brows. Before Chloe could say anything else, Dan came back in with the doctor.

“Nice to see you conscious, Detective Decker,” the Doctor smiled, “I’m Doctor Young. I see you’ve already got another visitor… I just want to do one more exam before starting the process of your discharge after some more observation so we can look out for any signs of your concussion worsening. Hopefully it hasn’t but we are waiting on finalizing some of your blood work in the meantime.”

“Okay,” Chloe cleared her throat after looking back and forth at her visitors and her doctor. Dr. Young got her clipboard out and started the exam.

“Do you know your name?”

“Detective Chloe Decker,” Chloe replied.

“Good,” Young wrote something down on her clipboard, “And do you know where you are?”

“The hospital.”

“More specific,” Doctor Young had her pen poised to paper.

“Los Angeles, California.”

The doctor nodded once again and pointed at her visitors with her pen, “And they are?”

“My husband Dan and… I’m sorry, but who are you?” Chloe looked at Ella.

Dan and Ella exchanged worried glances.

“It’s me Ella,” Ella stepped forward, “You don’t know who I am?”

“Wait, did you say husband?” Dan spoke at the same time as Ella.

“Chloe,” Dr. Young folded her clipboard to her chest and asked one more question, “What year is it?”

“It’s 2016,” Chloe stated.

“Chloe… it’s 2020,” Dan told her.

“Okay, that’s not funny, Dan,” Chloe’s voice wavered.

“What’s the last thing you remember? The last thing you remember clearly?” the doctor asked.

“Um, I don’t,” Chloe hesitated. Her heart beat a little faster, “I… I was tucking Trixie into bed after getting home from a case.”

“What case?” Dan jumped in. Ella stood next to him, increasingly worried as she clutched her cross at her neck.

“Um… a missing girl. Lindsay Jolson. Turned out she had kidnapped herself to get back at her boyfriend Carver Cruz,” Chloe replied.

“Lucifer told me about that case. That was before I started working with you guys,” Ella turned to Dan.

“It seems there was more injury than we realized, Detective Decker,” Dr. Young said, “It appears you have partial amnesia. I’ll order more tests. Excuse me.”

With that, the doctor left with her clipboard leaving a very freaked out detective in her bed with an equally scared forensic scientist and ex-husband in the room.

“Amnesia… whoa, this is heavy,” Ella broke the silence in the room.

“So who are you?” Chloe asked.

“Ella,” Ella stepped up to the end of Chloe’s bed again before grabbing the teddy bear off of it, “Ella Lopez. I’m a forensic scientist for the department… and I’m also one of your best friends. At least, I’d like to think so.”

“It’s really not 2016?” Chloe sniffed back a tear. She was trying her best to keep herself composed under the circumstances.

“No, it’s not,” Dan shook his head, “We’ve all been through quite a lot since 2016.”

“Trixie!” Chloe widened her eyes, “Dan, where’s Trixie?”

“Calm down, Chloe, she’s fine,” Dan assured her, “She’s with Lucifer. They’re on their way here. After I texted Maze the info on our perp so she could track him down, she told Lucifer what happened and she said that he was on his way with Trix.”

“Lucifer? Lucifer Morningstar? The whack-job club owner who thinks he’s the Devil that wormed his way on to my last few cases? _He_ has our daughter?” Chloe couldn’t believe her ears.

“Wow… things have certainly changed there, huh?” Ella commented out of the side of her mouth to Dan before starting to back up out of the room, “Speaking of Lucifer, I think I’m going to see if he’s here yet so I can intercept him and let him know about the whole memory loss thing so he doesn’t freak out too much.”

“Dan,” Chloe pulled his attention back to her after Ella left the room, “You didn’t answer me. Lucifer Morningstar has our daughter right now?”

“Yeah… A lot has changed, Chloe,” Dan said, “We’ve all been through a lot together – especially you and him.”

“He’s still working on my cases?” Chloe asked.

“He’s a civilian consultant for us. He’s your partner,” Dan nodded.

_“In more ways than one,” Dan thought._

“Detective Espinoza,” a nurse came into the room, “Detective Decker’s doctor told me to run a few more tests. I need to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes while I examine her.”

“Okay,” Dan looked back to Chloe, “I’ll be back, Chloe.”

Chloe gave him a brave smile before watching him leave the room. It was a brave new world.

~*~

Dan took a seat next to Ella in the waiting room, “I see Lucifer isn’t here yet.”

“Not yet,” Ella sighed, “I can’t believe that Chloe has amnesia. It’s like a bad soap opera or something.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, “I mean… Charlotte had some memory problems after the incident at the pier but it wasn’t anything like this.”

“Were things really that weird between her and Lucifer in the beginning?” Ella asked.

“Lucifer is Lucifer,” Dan shrugged, “But he wasn’t really winning any brownie points in the beginning. Chloe and I were still married and there was this whole Palmetto case hanging over us…”

“I heard about that case,” Ella nodded, “That had to do with that corrupt cop Malcolm Graham, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, “Among other things.”

“Daddy!”

“Daniel!”

Trixie and Lucifer yelled as they jogged over to him. In an out-of-character move, Ella noticed that Trixie’s hand was clasped tightly in Lucifer’s and he wasn’t complaining. Worry was etched over both their faces.

“What happened? How is she? Maze wasn’t very clear when she said the Detective was in the hospital,” Lucifer got straight to the point.

“She’s okay… mostly,” Dan replied.

“What do you mean mostly?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Her tests came back clear,” Ella said, “No bruising or swelling or anything on her brain…”

“But?” Lucifer prodded her on.

“But… she’s having some memory issues,” Ella continued.

“Mommy doesn’t know us?” Trixie gripped Lucifer’s hand tighter. Lucifer absentmindedly stroked her hand comfortingly with his thumb.

“No, Monkey, she knows us,” Dan assured his daughter, “But she’s missing a few years.”

“Missing years?” Lucifer wasn’t following.

“She thinks it’s 2016,” Dan told him.

“So… the Detective doesn’t know who I am,” Lucifer let go of Trixie’s hand as the young girl stepped closer to her father and hugged his middle. Dan put a hand on her back.

“Actually she’s met _you_ already,” Ella folded her arms, “From what Decker remembers, she hasn’t met me yet.”

Lucifer’s mind was racing as his heart pounded that much faster. Their entire relationship flashed before his eyes from the moment she interrogated him by his piano at Lux to their lying naked entangled together in bed that morning before Chloe left for work. His breathing became ragged.

“Lucifer? You okay, man?” Dan took a step forward to put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, but before he could touch him, Lucifer had taken off in the other direction muttering, “No, no, no.”

“Lucifer!” Dan and Ella called after him but he was out of earshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... How do you think our Luci is gonna react? I basically split everything in chapters as if they were commercial breaks... or at least, I tried. Plus, this just felt like a good breaking point to split into a chapter. I'm so grateful that it seems that there's genuine interest in my first Lucifer story. I'm not sure what days I'll be able to post the rest of the chapters. It really depends on my schedule at work. Let me know what you guys think of this next chapter!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are "amazeballs." When I got this little plot idea, I never thought there'd be so much interest. I've got close to 80 subscriptions on here (I've never had that many before). And the hits just keep going up! Nearly 1000 with just 2 chapters. Wow.
> 
> I do appreciate everyone reading this story, even if you're doing so silently. I appreciate every kudos as well. :)
> 
> Anyway, another day off, another chapter... here's chapter 3! If you can, please let me know what you think!

“So… have I missed anything interesting in the last few years?” Chloe tried to make conversation as her nurse took off her blood pressure cuff. Her nurse just smirked at her before turning to Chloe’s returning doctor.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Chloe asked.

“All of her vitals look good, doctor,” he said before taking his leave.

“You should really tell him he needs to work on his bedside manner,” Chloe said as Dr. Young approached her side.

“And how are we feeling, Detective?” Young got straight to the point.

“Aside from apparently missing a few years of my life and a splitting headache, I think I’m doing all right,” Chloe replied. She fingered the bandage on her forehead.

“I’ll see if I can get you something for your headache.”

So there was mercy in this hospital after all.

“There is something I need to talk to you about,” Dr. Young started.

“Is it bad?” Chloe didn’t like her tone of voice.

“No, but given the circumstances, I don’t wish to overwhelm you but it’s something that you need to know,” she continued. Chloe just nodded her assent. When would doctors realize they really need to learn how to deliver news without it seeming like the end of the world?

“Your blood work has come back… everything seems clear in regards to your head injury. The additional tests I ordered showed that. However, your blood work does show your hCG levels are elevated,” Dr. Young said, “You appear to be about twelve weeks pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Chloe laughed. She couldn’t believe her ears, “But I haven’t… I mean, I’ve been separated from my husband and I haven’t…”

“It’s 2020, Detective,” the doctor reminded her, “You’re missing about four years of your memory. I thought it best for you to have all information at hand while you deal with your memory loss and I realize this is unsettling…”

“You could say that again,” Chloe’s mind was racing. Had she and Dan gotten back together? Was she in another relationship? Was it a one-night stand? What would Trixie think?

“We’ve ran all the tests in regards to your head injury a few times for good measure, thankfully they all have come back clear, in fact, we’re just going to put you on watch for your concussion. You can choose to stay in the hospital for that or we can send you home with someone to stay on the lookout for any signs of it worsening,” Dr. Young said.

“I think I’d like to go home,” Chloe told her.

“Understood,” Dr. Young smiled at her, “And in regards to your pregnancy, I think you should know that all signs point to a very healthy pregnancy at this stage. You’ll need to follow-up with your OB-GYN.”

“Right… Of course. Yes. Good to know,” Chloe licked her lips and nodded emphatically, “This is a _lot_ of information to process, doctor.”

“I know,” Young gave her an empathetic look. It seemed this doctor had some humanity after all.

“Now, as for your memory…”

Lucifer barreled into her room, “Chloe!”

“Lucifer?!”

“Do you know me?” Lucifer came up to the other side of Chloe’s bed, across from the doctor.

“I just said your name, Lucifer,” Chloe deadpanned.

“No… Detective, do you _know_ me?” Lucifer pleaded with his eyes. They had been through Hell with one another – quite literally in Lucifer’s case. They were in an amazing place in their relationship. He was even ready for marriage. Couldn’t they ever catch a break?

“Detective Decker has partial amnesia, sir,” Dr. Young explained, “Now if you would please give us a few more moments of privacy.”

She tried to lead Lucifer back out of the room, but he didn’t budge.

“It’s okay. He can stay,” Chloe told her, “What were you saying, Doctor?”

Dr. Young’s eyes raked up and down Lucifer’s form as she bit her lip.

“Doctor!” Lucifer snapped her out of it. Sometimes he really wished he could turn his magnetism off. Even the complicated ones couldn’t help themselves sometimes.

“I, uh, I was saying,” Dr. Young shook her head and turned her attention back to Chloe, “I was saying that there is hope that your memory should return…”

“Excellent. How long?” Lucifer took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the woman. He covered Chloe’s hand with his own. Chloe looked down at their joined hands. Four years on and he was still making passes at her? How in the hell was she tolerating him? She looked back up to Lucifer’s face. His entire attention was on her doctor and whatever answer she’d give.

Dr. Young opened her mouth to answer as Dan, Ella, and Trixie breathlessly barged into the room.

“Man, you’re fast,” Ella was out of breath. As soon as she saw the direction Lucifer ran off to, she thought it would be a good idea to follow him before he scared Chloe.

“How long, Doctor?” Lucifer repeated himself as if the trio didn’t interrupt.

“There’s no way of knowing… the brain is a peculiar thing,” the Doctor finally answered, “I’ll give you all some time and I’ll see about working on getting you out of here, Detective.”

With that, she once again left the room.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Trixie crawled over Lucifer into the bed next to him and into Chloe’s lap.

“Hey, Monkey,” Chloe cooed, “Oh my God, you’re so big.”

“Daddy said you can’t remember some things,” Trixie said as she settled under Chloe’s arms.

“Oh, but I could never forget you,” Chloe snuggled into Trixie. Four years was a lot to not remember, but it was even more with a growing child. Her little girl was practically a teenager already and she had missed it. The sooner her memories returned the better.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s give Mommy some room,” Dan helped Trixie out of the bed. Lucifer scooted further down the bed while mother and daughter hugged. He rested his hand warmly covering her blanketed leg.

“Any word on when you can leave?” Ella asked.

“Soon, I hope,” Chloe replied, “The doctor said I could leave as long as I stay with someone and we look out for any signs of my concussion getting worse, but she didn’t seem too worried it would.”

“Good,” Dan breathed.

Chloe looked back to Lucifer. He was still in her personal space by her feet and it didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon. She wasn’t even sure if the man had blinked in the last few minutes, staring at her.

“Lucifer… could you please stop looking at me like I’m going to explode?” Chloe addressed him.

“Sorry,” Lucifer stood up quickly, “I’m glad you’re okay, Detective.”

Dan’s phone buzzed in his back pocket.

“It’s Maze,” Dan read her text and told the rest of the group, “Looks like she’s got Jesse…”

“Jesse?” Chloe asked.

“The man who knocked four years out of your head, Detective,” Lucifer said, “Where did she take him? I’d love to knock something else off of him… like his _head_.”

“Maze? Wait, your bartender is a bounty hunter?” Chloe looked to Lucifer. Would wonders never cease?

“The very best,” Lucifer replied.

“She’s bringing him to the station,” Dan answered, “We still have to process him.”

“Hey, Trixie… We should let your mom rest a little. Let’s see if the cafeteria has any good chocolate cake,” Ella offered.

“Thank you, Ella,” Chloe smiled. She could definitely see her being friends with the woman.

“I should head down to the station and process our guy,” Dan made a move to leave.

“Hey, wait a second, Dan,” Chloe stopped him, “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Is something wrong?” Dan and Lucifer asked in unison. They were both standing shoulder to shoulder at her bedside after Trixie and Ella left for the cafeteria.

Chloe looked back and forth between Lucifer and Dan.

“Just something the doctor found in my blood work, but I, uh… Lucifer, could you give us a minute?”

“Your blood work?” Lucifer was instantly worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong… Look, Lucifer, I’d just like to talk in private a minute with my husband,” Chloe said.

If words could kill, Lucifer would be dead on the spot. It hurt less when she shot him. His eyes drifted down to where her bullet necklace would’ve been if it hadn’t been taken off for hospital protocol. He knew she hadn’t taken it off herself, but seeing it absent once again did strike a nerve.

“ _Ex_ -husband,” Dan corrected her, “We’re not married anymore, Chlo. We haven’t been for awhile.”

“That’s one question answered,” Chloe mumbled. She looked over to Lucifer who looked like she just kicked his puppy. Or since he was Lucifer, like she just had told him that the world had run out of alcohol. Why did her calling Dan her husband affect him so much?

“Hey, man,” Dan turned to Lucifer, “Why don’t you go see how they’re doing on her discharge papers? You should know all the signs to look out for Chloe’s concussion anyway. The quicker we can get Chloe home, the better, right?”

Dan gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“Right,” Lucifer agreed, thankful to the ex-douche. He and Dan had slowly gotten closer since he had been seeing Linda as a therapist. They even had managed to sneak in a few _Body Bags_ and _Weaponizer_ marathons since his return from Hell. He was a lot more tolerable lately. Plus, he was surprisingly even supportive of his and Chloe’s relationship.

“When did you two get so close?” Chloe asked after Lucifer slowly left the room.

“That’s a story for another time. I’d rather you remember it,” Dan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry about all this, Dan,” Chloe ran an exasperated hand through her hair, “It has to be frustrating for you guys to not have me be on the same playing field as you.”

“Yeah, it is, but it’s not your fault… so, what did you want to talk about? What did they find in your blood work?”

“This might be a little awkward since we’re divorced,” Chloe hedged, “But… it seems that I’m about twelve weeks pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Dan’s eyebrows shot up, “That’s amazing! Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Chloe laughed. If Dan’s reaction was anything to go by, it probably wasn’t the result of a one-night stand. And his quick correction of “ex-husband” ruled him out as the father. She must be in another relationship – the only question was with whom? That was going to be an awkward conversation.

“Any clue who the father might be?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dan grinned, tongue in cheek, “Yeah, I know.”

“You wanna clue me in?” Chloe asked.

“Not really my place actually,” Dan replied, “But I’m happy for you, Chloe. And hey, with any luck, your memories will come back before anything gets too awkward.”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but Dan was already backing up toward the door.

“I really should head down to the station though to process our killer before Maze breaks him more than she probably already has.”

With that, Dan left the room leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. Apparently she had missed quite a bit over the years. She actually had a friend in the department in Ella Lopez. Trixie was growing into a beautiful young lady. She and Dan had got a divorce but it seemed they were still friends – small miracles, especially for their daughter’s sake. Then there was the most baffling concept.

Lucifer Morningstar.

She was partners with the club owner. He was a civilian consultant for the LAPD. He was close enough with her where she actually trusted him with her daughter. What sort of events had they gone through together for them to reach that point? He almost looked heartbroken when she said she only wanted to talk to Dan about her situation. Wait… no…

No.

They couldn’t be together. They were from completely two different worlds. His idea of a good time would probably be an orgy whereas she’d prefer a quiet night in with Trixie playing board games or reading her a story. Was he the father of her baby? Chloe shook her head at that one. That was ridiculous. No matter what they had gone through together, Hell would freeze over first. She had even told him that the other day… well, four years ago. Damn. This amnesia thing was annoying.

Chloe let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes with a hand to the bandage on her head and slumped further down in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! LOL... but come on, you guys saw that coming, right? I thought it'd be fun to throw that in there on top of not fully remembering their relationship. ;) Chloe will get out of the hospital in the next chapter. I'm going to try to post chapter 4 (my longest chapter to this story) within the next few days - depends on how quickly I can re-edit before posting, etc).
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter though! I appreciate them all! Keep 'em coming. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am absolutely astonished at the positive response this little story idea of mine has received. I'm beyond grateful that you guys seem to really like it and I do hope you all will stick with it and continue to enjoy with the same amount of enthusiasm. The amount of hits this story got from just chapter 3 on here really had me shocked. It jumped up like crazy... Anyway, I'm rambling.
> 
> It's Saturday! I promised chapter 4 and you shall receive. Happy Fourth of July, to my fellow Americans!
> 
> You guys ready for my longest chapter of this story? Lots happening in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you thought!

“Hello there,” Lucifer swept over to the Nurse’s station as he leaned on the counter.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar. I’m looking for Dr. Young. She’s Detective Chloe Decker’s doctor.”

“Is the patient all right?” the nurse asked without looking up.

“Aside from memory loss, she seems to be,” Lucifer replied, “I need to speak with her doctor about her discharge and I have a few questions.”

“You were asking about me?” Dr. Young came up to Lucifer and handed off a chart to the nurse.

“Yes. Impeccable timing, Doctor,” Lucifer turned to her, “I had a few questions about the Detective’s situation.”

“Right… well, with her memory loss, it is quite an interesting development,” Young looked like she was ready to gossip, “It’s almost like a plot in a TV show.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked, “I’m talking about her memory loss. Is there anything that can be done to help speed along her recovery of her lost years?”

“Oh,” the doctor realized what he meant. That was a close one. She couldn’t have any other betrayals of HIPPA laws. Thankfully he didn’t press the matter.

“Well, she needs to be around familiar surroundings and people. If she has a routine, it’d be best to stick to it as closely as possible. You could always show her some recent photographs that might help jog her memory. It could come back little by little or it could take a bit longer. Like I said before, the brain is a peculiar thing.”

Lucifer just nodded along as the doctor suggested examples.

“Replay our greatest hits… well, that didn’t go over too well the last time I tried that, but I think the circumstances are a bit different now, eh? Now, how are the Detective’s discharge papers coming along?”

“Was just finishing them up actually,” Dr. Young handed them over to him, “Is she going to be going home with you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded.

“Too bad,” Dr. Young bit her lip once again.

“Sorry, love… I’ve been spoken for by the Detective for a few months now,” Lucifer apologized, “Probably longer, frankly.”

Dr. Young sighed, “I apologize. I don’t know what came over me.”

“No apologies necessary. It’s times like this I wish I had an off button… anyway, what do I need to know about these concussion protocols?”

The doctor went over everything he needed to know for the evening and told him that there should be someone to come by Chloe’s room soon to get her formally discharged, all personal effects returned, etc. He thanked her with a small bow and headed back to Chloe’s room.

“Good news, Detective,” Lucifer peeked his head back in her room before coming fully in with a stack of paperwork in his hands, “A few signatures and we can get you home.”

~*~

Lucifer was right. It wasn’t long before she was able to get out of her hospital gown and back into her normal clothes. Lucifer went down to the cafeteria to let Ella and Trixie know she would be leaving the hospital while she got dressed. He really had become a lot more thoughtful. She should give the club owner more credit. Ella offered to take Trixie home while Lucifer waited for Chloe. Despite the paperwork, it still was rather a longer process to get out of the hospital.

“Ah, back to yourself I see, Detective,” Lucifer entered her room just as she finished pulling on her boots. His eyes landed on her bullet necklace once again in its rightful place. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Yeah,” Chloe replied, “Listen, Lucifer, I really appreciate all your help. You know that you don’t have to do all of this. I’m sure you’re busy with Lux and everything.”

“You’re my partner, Detective,” Lucifer said, “It’s what we do. And I’ll remind you of that as many times as you need. Now, let’s get you home.”

~*~

Lucifer opened the door to his corvette for Chloe to slide into the passenger seat. Before long, they were headed home. They pulled up to Sel Mar Apartments.

“I don’t live at the beach house anymore?” Chloe asked.

“Your mother’s? No, you moved out a few years ago,” Lucifer replied. They parked and headed toward Apartment 103. Lucifer got out a key.

“Wow and you have a key to my place,” Chloe couldn’t help but keep up a running commentary.

“You insisted,” Lucifer replied. He of course didn’t need a key as no lock was a match for the Devil. It was more symbolic for them after they started dating. They split their time between Chloe’s apartment and the penthouse – living together in two different places. The key along with living together of course was a big step, according to Dr. Linda. Lucifer couldn’t be happier.

They entered the apartment to find Trixie sitting at the kitchen island with Maze sitting next to her.

“Mommy, you’re home!” Trixie ran up to give her mom a hug.

“Sorry it took so long, sweetie,” Chloe apologized, “Did you already have dinner?”

“Yeah, Maze and I got a pizza,” Trixie replied. Chloe looked up to see the demon put down her slice of pizza. Not only was she close to Lucifer, it seemed his bartender was a regular at her place too. She really had a lot to catch up on.

“Hey, Decker. Trix told me you can’t remember anything,” Maze greeted her in her usual blunt manner. She folded her arms as she came around the kitchen island, “You remember me?”

“Just that you’re Lucifer’s bartender,” Chloe replied.

“Not anymore,” Maze’s gaze turned to Lucifer, “She really doesn’t remember?”

“Unfortunately not,” Lucifer sighed.

“Huh… Well, now that you guys are back, I’m gonna head out,” Maze said. She gave Trixie a hug, “See you later, small human.”

“See you later, Maze,” Trixie came out of the hug. And as quickly as she came, Maze was gone.

“Did you save me a slice, Urchin?” Lucifer walked over to the pizza box and smiled when he saw that a few were left. Trixie went back over to him to finish her dinner while Chloe took a second to look around the apartment as she slipped her boots off.

Trixie’s artwork adorned some of the walls. Some of her drawings covered one wall that looked like it moved that lead to her daughter’s bedroom. The sign proclaiming ‘No boys allowed (except Lucifer and Dad)’ still claimed its spot on the door. She noticed that some décor from her mother’s place made it to her own. She turned her observations to the dining table. One of Lucifer’s suit jackets was on the back of one of the chairs. Exactly how much time did he spend here? She felt like an intruder in her own home.

Her gaze turned back to the self-proclaimed devil and her daughter. They ate their pizza in comfortable silence. It was nice to know he had evolved from trying to play fetch with her. Lucifer and Chloe’s gazes caught each other.

“Everything okay, Detective?” Lucifer asked from the side of his mouth as he finished chewing.

“I’m fine, Lucifer,” Chloe came to sit next to her daughter.

“You should have something to eat,” Lucifer nodded to the last slice of pizza.

“I’m not really hungry right now,” Chloe shook her head.

“Maybe Lucifer can make you something,” Trixie suggested, “You always tell me to eat _something_ even if I’m not hungry.”

“Name it and it’s yours,” Lucifer spread his arms out in the air.

“You cook?”

“For millennia,” Lucifer replied.

Chloe rolled her eyes at that. She had to admit, it was a little comforting that he still spoke in his metaphors.

“Maybe I could go for something light.”

“How about grilled cheese?”

“Sounds good.”

“Grilled cheese with the yummy orange kind you like, coming up,” Lucifer moved through the kitchen with ease. Trixie hopped off her stool and headed into the living room to watch some TV while Chloe watched Lucifer cook. He seemed at home in her kitchen.

“Since I hear the television, I assume that means that all your homework is done, Spawn?” Lucifer called over his shoulder as he flipped Chloe’s sandwich in the pan.

“I didn’t have any homework!” Trixie yelled from her spot on the couch.

“Nice try,” Lucifer called back without turning around, “I know you still have that science project you’ve been putting off to the last minute to finish.”

Lucifer served Chloe and looked over to Trixie who had put on her best puppy-dog eye expression to try to get out of doing her project.

“Come on, Lucifer… with the busted water tank at school, who knows when it’ll even be due?” Trixie pouted.

“And _you_ know your mother’s rules, Child. Finish homework first and then you can do what you desire,” Lucifer punctuated with the spatula in his hand, “And the best thing for Chloe right now is for everyone to stick to routine… Her doctor said it could help her to regain her memories.”

Trixie let out an exaggerated sigh but got up off the couch, grabbed her backpack, and went into her room to (hopefully) do her homework.

Chloe let out a laugh.

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day you’d be a responsible adult,” Chloe took a bite from her grilled cheese. She fought back a moan. He was an excellent cook.

“I’m a responsible Devil,” Lucifer grinned.

“Thanks for dinner,” Chloe polished off her sandwich. It was really good.

“You inhaled that. You sure you don’t desire anything else?”

“I’m good. Thanks,” Chloe shook her head, “I know that Dan had to stay late at the station to fill out all the paperwork from our case I can’t remember. Silver linings, right? But I’m sorry you drew the short straw to stay up and watch me all night for Concussion Watch.”

“There’s no other way I’d prefer to spend my evening than to spend it with you, Chloe,” Lucifer gave her a genuine smile. That got real super quick. Chloe got up and headed over to the couch with Lucifer trailing behind after putting Chloe’s empty plate into the sink.

“I have to admit,” Chloe rested her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand, “This was not what I pictured when I pictured spending a night in with you.”

“So you did imagine us together in the early days,” Lucifer leered.

Chloe shrugged with a mischievous smile.

“Anything coming back to you?” Lucifer asked genuinely.

“Hmm?”

“There don’t seem to be any signs that your concussion is any worse on our “Concussion Watch.” Any memories coming back? Your doctor said it could help to stick to routine. Your offspring is in her room doing her homework. We’re lounging on the couch after dinner… any flashes returning to you?” Lucifer scooted a little closer to her, eager to hear her answer.

“I don’t think that’s what my doctor meant, Lucifer,” Chloe replied, “It doesn’t work that quickly.”

Lucifer let out a sigh. It was worth a shot.

“So, this is routine then? You’re here that often that this is routine?” Chloe asked.

“Well, sometimes we’ll spend the night at my penthouse, usually when Daniel has your offspring,” Lucifer answered.

“So, we actually spend time together outside of work then?” Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, “Hmm… did not see that coming.”

“Yes, well, you and I have come a long way since you shot me in the warehouse,” Lucifer said.

“That was our last case actually,” Chloe said, “At least from my perspective.”

Chloe’s hand went to the bullet pendant on her necklace.

“Is that what this is?”

“Yes,” Lucifer got even closer. Chloe’s socked feet still distanced her somewhat from him on the couch – though her toes were in contact with his thigh. Chloe rubbed her fingers over her forehead as a moment flashed across her mind.

_“Well, forgive my tardiness, but I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private,” Lucifer gestured with a velvet gift box before taking a seat next to her on his bed._

_“Thank you,” Chloe said before opening the box and took out a necklace._

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_“Ohhh, it’s,” Lucifer tried to brush it off as no big deal._

_“What is it?” Chloe looked to him._

_Lucifer laughed, “It’s the bullet. From when you shot me, remember in the warehouse? Early in our partnership?”_

_“Oh, yeah, I remember,” Chloe played with the clasp._

_“Well, I thought since I’d never likely penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me,” Lucifer explained. They both erupted in giggles._

_“So, uh, happy birthday, Detective.”_

_Chloe opened her arms for a hug._

_Lucifer breathed out an “oh” and hesitantly scooted closer to be embraced by Chloe in a hug. He let out a contented sigh as they just stayed in that position for a little while._

“Detective?” Lucifer got worried at her distant stare and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

“You got it for me for my birthday,” Chloe said. A smile crawled over Lucifer’s lips.

“You remember?”

“I was in your bed for some reason,” Chloe replied, “And you gave it to me for my birthday with a joke about penetration… which definitely sounds like you.”

“Anything else?” Lucifer looked eager once again.

“You can’t rush memories, Lucifer,” Chloe scolded him. At his kicked puppy look, Chloe immediately apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just extremely frustrated.”

“I understand,” Lucifer said, “Why don’t you go take a nice calming hot shower? Get your thoughts together. Best to stick to routine, right?”

“Right,” Chloe got up and headed to the bathroom to do just that.

Lucifer let out a long sigh and muttered to himself, “Though, if we were _truly_ going to stick to routine, I’d be joining you.”

While Chloe was taking her shower, Trixie ventured out of her room and took a seat back at the kitchen island while Lucifer cleaned up.

“Are you okay, Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

“Have you finished your science project?” Lucifer returned.

“Almost,” Trixie said, but she wasn’t going to let him get away with a change of subject that easily. She was frustratingly like her mother in that respect.

“You didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?”

“Your mother’s memory loss is a wrench thrown into our relationship that I didn’t see coming, I’ll admit. But we’ll get through it. Hope dear old Dad is having a right old laugh at this one.”

“I don’t think your Dad had anything to do with this,” Trixie shook her head.

Lucifer just glared upward.

“You and Mommy will be back to normal in no time,” Trixie sounded sure.

“I hope so… As Ms. Lopez says, ‘Have faith’ – never thought I’d say that, but the little nerd has had her effect on me,” Lucifer said, “Your mother and I will get through this bump in the road. In the mean time…”

Lucifer dug into his inside suit jacket pocket once again to take out the engagement ring.

“Why don’t you hold on to this for me?”

“You want _me_ to hold on to Mommy’s engagement ring?” Trixie took it from Lucifer’s outstretched hand.

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe I’d receive the same response right now that we were anticipating. Plus, I know it’ll be in safe hands until I need it again.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” Trixie vowed.

“Thank you,” Lucifer breathed, “Now, off you pop. Back to your science project and then off to bed. Your mother and I need to stay up on Concussion Watch, but you need your sleep.”

“I’m a big girl now, I can help you,” Trixie argued.

“You’re still a small human,” Lucifer wasn’t having it, “And according to your mother and Dr. Linda, experts in small humans, I’d say, spawn need their rest. I’m not usually one to curtail one’s desires, but in this case, it’s in your best interest.”

“Fine,” Trixie sighed, “But I get to choose the bedtime story this time.”

“Deal,” Lucifer grinned and gently pushed the young girl into the direction of her bedroom.

“You’re still making deals, I see,” Chloe’s voice came up from behind him.

“Chloe,” Lucifer squeaked, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a second,” Chloe replied. Her wet hair was down and the bandage was off her head. She looked a lot more relaxed. A bruise was forming at her temple. She made herself comfortable in a pair of fluffy cloud pajamas.

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe tilted her head to the side before making her way back to the couch. Lucifer dutifully followed. He took off his suit jacket and draped it on the arm of the couch before sitting down next to her.

“Anything,” Lucifer replied.

“Well, it seems like you and I have become good friends over the years,” Chloe started, “Maybe even best friends. Having a little trouble believing it, but I can’t ignore the evidence… Can you answer a question for me without being _too_ Lucifer about it?”

“Too Lucifer?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Chloe gave him a look and he just nodded for her to ask away.

“Do you know if I’ve been seeing anybody lately? If I’ve been dating? Anybody I might’ve been intimate with?”

“You’ve definitely been dating someone,” Lucifer replied, “And have been intimate with him on multiple occasions.”

Chloe blinked at that. She was that close with Lucifer that she could talk about that with him? Without him teasing her incessantly? Somebody definitely grew up.

“Okay, well, there’s something I need to talk to him about,” Chloe said, “I found something out in the hospital.”

“Does this have to do with what you discussed with Daniel about your blood work?” Lucifer furrowed his brows in concern.

“Yes actually,” Chloe brought her leg up on to the couch and hugged it close to her chest. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear, “It appears that I’m… well, I’m about twelve weeks pregnant.”

Lucifer stared back at Chloe in disbelief.

“Lucifer?” Chloe waved a hand in front of his face but he continued to stare ahead. Was he even breathing?

Surely he misheard her. Pregnant? That was impossible. He wasn’t capable of impregnating a human. He was an entirely different species. Yes it was true that he currently had a half-angel nephew, but that was only because Amenadiel had lost his powers when he and Linda were together. Lucifer had never lost his powers. Amenadiel was mortal when…

Mortal.

Chloe made him mortal.

Oh Dad… he was going to be a father.

“Lucifer!” Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face. He finally blinked and focused on her face.

“Did you hear me? I said I’m pregnant and I need to tell the father. Could you tell me who he is?”

Lucifer gulped and licked his lips, “You- uh, you just did, Detective.”

Chloe started laughing. She let out a snort.

“Not exactly the reaction I was expecting,” Lucifer spoke over her laughter. Chloe’s laughter trailed off as she took in Lucifer’s very serious expression.

“You’re not joking.”

“Twelve weeks,” Lucifer said, “That’s how long we’ve been intimate. How long we’ve been dating. I had just returned from Hell. That was our first night together.”

“Wait. _You_ and I are dating? We’re together? We’ve slept together? What am I talking about? We must’ve slept together, I’m pregnant,” Chloe started rambling and laughed nervously.

“I have freaking partial amnesia and I’m pregnant with Lucifer Morningstar’s baby… this can’t be happening.”

Chloe got up and started pacing. Lucifer sat up on the couch on his knees and faced Chloe’s pacing behind the couch.

“Look at it this way, Detective,” Lucifer said, “Your mind is definitely occupied now and we’ve found something to discuss to stay awake to make sure there are no additional lasting harmful effects from your concussion.”

Chloe glared at him.

“And there’s your eye roll. You’re already on your way back to yourself.”

“Mommy? Are you okay?” Trixie edged her way out of her room, “I heard yelling.”

“I’m fine, baby,” Chloe turned to her daughter. She let out a breath, “You ready for your bedtime story?”

“Yeah,” Trixie looked to Lucifer with sad eyes, “I told Lucifer it was my turn to pick the story though.”

“Be right there, Child,” Lucifer came around the couch to stand next to Chloe. Trixie went back into her room and climbed into her bed.

Chloe gave Lucifer a small apologetic smile, “I’m sorry for the outburst. I feel like all I’m doing right now is apologizing. This is just a lot right now and I don’t really know you, not like I did.”

“I understand, Detective,” Lucifer replied with a sad smile of his own, “I’m sure you’ll get your memories back and everything will be back to normal soon.”

Chloe watched his retreating back disappear into her daughter’s room and heard her daughter’s laughter. She smiled at that sound. Her thoughts turned. She was going to be having Lucifer Morningstar’s baby. She couldn’t believe that she was dating him and now she was expecting his child. Everybody had told her that she and he had been through a lot over the years and the evidence was currently residing in her midsection. She placed her hands over her stomach. She could actually feel a very faint bump. If anything, she was beyond grateful that Lucifer seemed to be taking the news rather well and very maturely. He had definitely grown up. They’d figure things out. Right now, she was going to read her daughter a bed time story.

Normal.

This she could handle.

The rest of the night went on fairly ordinary, under the circumstances. Despite Lucifer’s declaration that they had something to discuss while they stayed up, the subject of her pregnancy wasn’t brought up again. Instead, Lucifer thought it would be a good idea to look through some pictures on their phones instead to try to help jog her memory. A few small things popped up in her memory, but nothing big. It was a relaxed evening. And if Chloe had slowly snuggled into Lucifer’s side while she dozed off as the night went on? Well, he wouldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some 'fluff' amongst the angst there. I'm a sucker for Trixie and Lucifer bonding moments. ;)
> 
> So, Chloe's going to be remembering little bits and pieces here and there, as you can see...
> 
> Hope I did the paternity reveal justice. :P You guys are absolutely amazing! I appreciate you all. I'm also shocked at the amount of kudos on here too... that shot up as well. You guys rock. :D
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and will continue with the story through to the end. Not sure when chapter 5 will roll around, but I'll try my best for it to not be too long. Let me know what you all thought of this one!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Super grateful and pleased to see you guys enjoying this story. I do hope you all continue to read and enjoy. It's been a few days and I got a little bit of free time after work today, so... here comes chapter 5!

Chloe blinked her eyes open slowly as the morning’s rays entered her room. She turned to her side and reached out to the empty side of her bed. Why’d she do that? She shot up when she saw the time on her clock on her dresser.

Shit.

She was late for work. She was late to take Trixie to school. She quickly got out of bed and almost tripped over her own slippers. She stopped in her tracks when she stepped out of her bedroom. This was not her mother’s house. Right… it wasn’t 2016 anymore. The events of the previous day flooded her mind. At least she was making new memories unlike Drew Barrymore in that Adam Sandler movie that Ella had her watch.

Ella.

Huh… well, there was another recovered memory – a movie night with her favorite forensic scientist. Her doctor was right. Her memories were returning slowly but surely. Too bad it wasn’t more of a major event, but she would take what she could get. Chloe made her way into the kitchen. An omelet rested on a plate, still steaming. How did the aroma not wake her up? At least this time, Lucifer didn’t break into her house to make her breakfast. She smiled at the memory from so long ago and yet only seemed to her as the other day. Next to it was a folded note with her name written on it in a beautiful script. Lucifer had gorgeous handwriting. She picked up the note and began to read.

**_Good morning, Darling. I hope you’re well-rested. After you fell asleep last night, I took the liberty of taking you to bed. I slept on the sofa last night – I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable by sharing your bed, though every fibre of my being wished to be by your side. Your comfort comes first. Your news last night has taken me by surprise. I have to admit that I am absolutely bloody terrified of becoming a father. I don’t have the best example in my own. But with you as our spawn’s mother, well, I trust that we can make it through this new stage in our relationship as we’ve always done – together._ **

**_Dr. Linda would be proud of me._ **

**_You probably don’t remember, but she’s my therapist and one of your good friends. I thought it best to see her for an impromptu session after your news – I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but thought better of it. You looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep. I didn’t wish to disturb you and I went to go see Linda – hence this note instead of waking up to my glorious presence this morning._ **

He drew a little devil smiley face. Chloe rolled her eyes at that with a smile. She continued reading.

**_Don’t worry. Your spawn is safe and sound at school. I called in a few favors and the burst water tank and leak at her school was fixed promptly. I know how important it is to you for the little urchin to attend that Small Humans Prison._ **

Chloe looked up from that as a memory flashed across her mind’s eye.

_Lucifer was in Trixie’s bedroom’s doorway, “Hold on. Why don’t you go and deal with the donation thingy? And I can take the little sh-sugar plum fairy to school.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“For my partner, yes, I can sacrifice.”_

The scene in her mind’s eye flashed to Trixie. Chloe was kneeling at her level in front of _Starford Academy_.

_“I’d like to ride with Lucifer,” Trixie looked a little sheepish. “I promise I’ll make him take me to my **actual** school this time.”_

Chloe smiled at the memory. She remembered Lucifer tossing his keys to his Corvette Trixie’s way before Chloe shot that down immediately. He was trying to bond with Trixie in his own Lucifer way. Once again, her attention returned to Lucifer’s note.

**_I also took the liberty of calling you off of work under the circumstances. Take some much needed time today to relax and get better. I called your doctor from the hospital to let her know that all was well with you last night. She seemed pleased. I’ll come around after my session with Linda if you so desire._ **

**_~~I love y-~~ _ **

**_I’ll see you later, Chloe._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Lucifer Morningstar_ **

Even though it was scratched out, Chloe could see Lucifer had started to write ‘I love you’ to her. She let out a long sigh before she gently placed Lucifer’s note back down on the counter and turned to her breakfast.

~*~

“Good to see you spawn-free today, Doctor,” Lucifer followed Linda into her office.

“Yes, Amenadiel is watching Charlie today,” Linda put her purse down on her desk and took off her coat before turning back to Lucifer.

“So what brings you here this morning?” Linda asked, “Maze told me that Chloe was in the hospital. I figured you wouldn’t be leaving her side any time soon.”

“The Detective is physically fine,” Lucifer replied.

“Yes. Maze also told me that Chloe’s suffering from some memory loss? I was going to stop by to visit, but too much stimulus wouldn’t be good for her. How are you two dealing with it? Especially given how you recently decided to propose?” Linda sat in her usual seat but Lucifer remained standing.

“Yes, well, my proposal unfortunately has been put on the back burner. We’re slowly dealing with her memory loss,” Lucifer replied, “She’s slowly remembering little things throughout the years, but no major events so far unfortunately.”

Linda just nodded and let Lucifer continue.

“We were finally at a place in our relationship where the Detective accepted that I’m the Devil… where she accepted all of me… and where _I_ was even accepting me. What if when Chloe gets her memory back she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

“Lucifer, do you really think that will happen?” Linda looked up at him.

“No,” Lucifer sighed, “No, old worrying habits die hard, I suppose, but there’s something else that’s happened that might affect her judgment as well.”

“What happened?” Linda’s eyes followed Lucifer as he sat across from her.

Lucifer sat on the edge of the couch and clasped his hands nervously. He let out a long sigh and licked his lips before replying.

“Let’s just say that young Charlie will have a cousin to play with not too long from now.”

“Chloe’s pregnant?!” Linda grinned, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Yes, well, that’s why I’m here actually,” Lucifer confessed, “The Devil is _not_ a father… I know I’m going to be rubbish. Chloe will be marvelous, of course. I know we’ll get through it together _at first_ , but as time goes on, I don’t know if she’ll want me to stick around and mess up the child’s life.”

“You won’t mess up your child’s life,” Linda shook her head.

“How do you know? You have a line to Dad I don’t know about? If that’s the case, I might have a message for him,” Lucifer snarked back.

“I know you won’t mess up your child’s life, Lucifer because you’ll be there,” Linda replied.

“I’m not following. My being there _would_ mess up its life,” Lucifer leaned over a little further, his elbows resting on his thighs.

“Lucifer,” Linda’s “therapist voice” was in full-effect, “Yesterday you were in here with Trixie having picked her up from school. I’ve heard about your game nights. Chloe’s told me on some of our Tribe nights that every once and awhile you help Trixie with her science homework… have you messed up _her_ life?”

“No,” Lucifer started but before he could go on another tangent, Linda continued.

“And don’t say that you just do those things because you think it’s what Chloe wants. You _care_ , Lucifer. That’s why you won’t mess up your child’s life.”

“Yes, well, the Detective’s offspring is already a bit older, but starting fresh. Raising a child from a baby…” Lucifer tried to argue.

“I’ve seen you with Charlie when you think no one is watching,” Linda cut him off, “The Devil is a softie when it comes down to those he loves, isn’t he?”

Lucifer didn’t answer.

“You’ll be an amazing father, Lucifer,” Linda assured him, “I promise you.”

Linda let that statement sink in for a second before something else occurred to her, “Wait, with Chloe’s memory loss, does she know that you’re even the father?”

“Yes, I told her last night when she told me the news,” Lucifer sat further back on the couch.

“And you didn’t call me right away?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to defend himself but the smile on Linda’s face stopped him.

“That’s amazing progress, Lucifer! I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer replied, “Do you truly believe I won’t destroy my child’s life?”

“You’ll be fine, Lucifer,” Linda said, “And you know, if Chloe has any questions about carrying a Celestial’s baby, I’m here.”

“That’s a whole other can of Celestial worms, Doctor,” Lucifer said, “Chloe doesn’t remember that I’m really the Devil, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Linda couldn’t mask the little worry in her expression.

“At least I can take solace in the prospect that once she does remember, she can’t react any worse than she did the first time, right?” Lucifer tried to look on the bright side.

Linda just sighed.

~*~

Chloe booted up her laptop at the dining room table. After taking a few moments making an appointment with her doctor for an ultrasound for later in the day (she was still in disbelief about her pregnancy and the paternity, but now was not the time to dwell), she thought she’d do a little work. Lucifer may have called her off of work, but that wasn’t going to stop her from doing any. There were so many blank spaces in her memory that she needed to fill. One of the blanks that started nagging at her after she finished her delicious breakfast (thank you, Lucifer) was everything that went down at Palmetto. Surely she had closed that case by now. She was determined to find out what happened.

After a few moments to find the right files, she quickly read over her own report of what had gone down. She couldn’t help the mental fist pump at being right about Malcolm Graham being a corrupt cop. Then she read about another cop involved in Palmetto.

Daniel Espinoza.

Dan was there. He had known that what she had witnessed, what she had thought she had witnessed with Malcolm was real and hadn’t said anything? How could he make her think she was crazy? How could he do that to her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the past. Clearly, she and Dan had gotten past that and were amicable with one another.

Her attention turned back to the report. Lucifer was with her at the showdown. The monster known as Detective Malcolm Graham had kidnapped Trixie and Lucifer apparently had followed her to help. He was a lot more loyal than she had given him credit for from her week or so of knowing him.

She kept reading.

He had been shot? Wow. Could that be one of the events that had led them to becoming closer with each other? Wait a minute. Lucifer was shot, but there was no attached file about any medical attention. She looked for more details in her report, but couldn’t find anything too specific about where Lucifer was shot and why he didn’t go to the hospital. It wasn’t like her to leave details out of a report.

This whole memory loss thing was extremely frustrating. She closed her laptop and rubbed her face with both her hands. Her memories would return. She just had to be patient. A gurgle rumbled in her lower belly and her hand flew to her mouth.

Morning sickness.

Great… that was something she wished she might be lucky enough to not have this pregnancy, but alas. Well, there went Lucifer’s delicious breakfast. After emptying her stomach contents, Chloe made her way back into the living room. Clearly, she wasn’t great at sitting still. She had to do something. She might’ve been off today, but no one said anything about not being able to go to the station to check on Ella or Dan.

Mind set, she scribbled a note for Lucifer for when he came back from his therapy session. Then she grabbed her keys and headed to the precinct.

~*~

Chloe entered the station and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she reached her desk. Apparently being a detective was something in her hard wiring. She couldn’t stay away. Her eyes roamed over her fellow detectives and officers. No one even batted an eye at her presence. She looked for Dan’s desk. After reading he (rightfully) was demoted after his involvement in Palmetto, she still figured his desk wouldn’t be far from hers. Surprisingly, his seemed to be below the stairs. And he was currently away from his desk.

She scanned the station. There were a few things that were different than what she remembered. Hell, it even seemed like a completely different layout than what she remembered, but still familiar. Her eyes landed on a bobbing ponytail swinging to music in the lab across the room. Chloe smiled. It was nice to (finally) have a friend at work. She made her way over to the lab to check on one Ella Lopez.

“Hi,” Chloe knocked on the lab’s door frame.

Ella pulled her earphone out of her ear and looked up.

“Decker!” Ella lit up and immediately went in for a hug, “What are you doing here? I figured you’d be halfway through a major Netflix binge right now.”

“I couldn’t stay away,” Chloe patted Ella on the back before they both pulled out of the hug.

“Plus, my doctor said it’s best for me to stick to familiar things and I know that one thing that hopefully hasn’t changed over the years is my work,” Chloe continued, “Any new cases?”

“Well, there was a call that just came in,” Ella replied, “Dan should be here any second. But we can totes take care of it. You should take it easy.”

“Chloe,” Dan was surprised to see her as he appeared in the lab’s entrance.

“What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t stay away,” Chloe shrugged, “I know that I’m supposed to be off today and rest, but I can’t… a couple of painkillers and I’m good to go.”

“Does Lucifer know you came into work?” Dan asked.

“I left him a note,” Chloe replied with a shrug.

Dan and Ella exchanged a look. Once Chloe Decker had her mind set on something, there would be no stopping her. It would be best to keep an eye on her anyway.

“Okay,” Dan nodded, “Just clear it with the new lieutenant and we’ll head there together.”

Chloe gave him a triumphant grin before leaving the lab with a pep in her step. Dan got out his phone and texted Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else proud of our Devil? He's come so far... :) Chloe just couldn't resist a case. She needs to work. ;) We've reached the half-way mark on this story. 5 more chapters to go. Let me know what you all thought!! Thanks for reading!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day off, another chapter!! So, when I was trying to think of a murder for the case, I was coming up blank. After my writings for Castle and Forever, you'd think I wouldn't have a problem, but I couldn't come up with anything (not sure if that’s a good or bad thing (lol))... so the case/murder was prompted by the brilliant dryadfiona. I have to give credit where credit is due. She prompted something and I ran with it and molded it into something. If you haven't checked out her story 'can we surrender?' - you should. It's not yet complete, but it almost is and it's AMAZING!!
> 
> Anyway... hope you guys like chapter 6!

After a bit of a lengthy conversation with their new lieutenant, Chloe was cleared to “unofficially” investigate the new case. The lieutenant had said something about Chloe having the highest closure rate in the precinct and was more than eager to allow her to investigate if she felt up to it (with pay, of course) – even if it was on an unofficial basis. Chloe knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She joined Dan and headed over to the crime scene. Ella had already left with the forensics team to gather evidence.

“You sure you’re up to this, Chlo?” Dan asked as he came around the car to join her on the other side. They had just arrived at the crime scene in the suburbs.

“I’m fine, Dan,” Chloe assured him, “I need to work. My doctor said it was best for me to stick to familiar things… my familiar thing happens to be investigating homicides.”

“Right,” Dan left it at that. He knew better than to argue with his ex-wife.

“So, how did things go last night with Lucifer?”

“Fine.”

After Chloe didn’t elaborate, Dan raised his eyebrows as he lifted the police tape into the house.

“Just fine?”

“Yeah… fine,” Chloe gave him a tight smile. She most definitely didn’t want to think about all the emotions that swirled around her last night with Lucifer. Damn hormones. And she didn’t want to talk about them with Dan. Logically, she knew that she had forgiven him for Palmetto, but after reading the aftermath in her old reports, she couldn’t help but still hold a small grudge. After all, to her, it was a lot more recent. Dan followed Chloe further into the house in modest suburbia. Chloe came up to Ella who was crouched down with a camera in hand by their victim.

“Hey, Ella,” Chloe gave the forensic scientist a genuine smile, “What do we got?”

“Two victims actually,” Ella stood up, looking solemnly down at their first murder victim.

“Where’s the other one?” Dan asked.

“Over there,” Ella gestured back behind her with a frown. A few officers blocked their view of the victim, but they could see more of their forensics team taking pictures.

“Who’s this?” Chloe looked down at the poor woman. She almost looked asleep if it wasn’t for the blood caked over her sundress on her lower abdomen.

“Meet Andrea Masters, 32, and vic number one,” Ella stated.

“Cause of death the giant hole in her stomach?” Dan asked.

“You’d think so, but no. That appears to be post-mortem,” Ella shook her head, “She was poisoned… you can see by the dried froth here by her mouth.”

Ella kneeled back down and pointed at the dead woman’s mouth with her purple gloved finger.

“And our other victim?” Chloe asked as she stepped around Andrea. Ella looked solemnly over Chloe’s shoulder with a nod of her head.

“Her son,” Ella sighed.

The view to the second body was now visible as all the uniformed officers had moved out of the way. Three pairs of eyes landed on the youngest victim they’ve had to investigate. He looked to be a little younger than Trixie. He was lying on the couch and if they hadn’t known him to be dead, they would’ve thought him to be in a sound sleep. Unlike his mother, there was no blood to be found on the boy, but similar froth around his mouth was visible.

“Mike Masters, aged nine,” Ella said slowly. Murder was one thing, but to murder an innocent child was something that she couldn’t fathom.

“It looks like whatever killed his mom also killed him.”

Ella shook her head, sniffing back a tear and stepped closer to young Mike to catalogue some pictures for evidence before the coroner took them away.

Dan shook his head. He tore his eyes away from the young boy and turned to Chloe, “I’m gonna see if I can canvass the neighborhood and talk to the neighbors to see if they heard or saw anything.”

“Yeah,” Chloe’s voice broke, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Dan.”

Before Dan walked away, he stepped in front of Chloe’s view of the boy, “Listen, Chloe… if you want to sit this one out, no one would blame you. Child murders are tough enough without it being your first case after head trauma and amnesia.”

“I’m not sitting this one out, Dan,” Chloe’s tone held no room for argument. She folded her arms, “I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this… after all, we’ve got the Devil on our side, right?”

Dan’s eyes shifted to behind Chloe and nodded, “Right.”

“Detective!” Lucifer called out before ducking under the crime scene tape to join them. Dan tapped Lucifer’s shoulder with his notepad before passing him to talk to any potential witnesses giving them some privacy.

“Lucifer, hey,” Chloe greeted him, “You get my note?”

“No, Daniel texted me and said you were on a new case. I came straight here. What are you doing?” Lucifer asked, “I thought you’d be at home. You should be resting… healing.”

“I know you called me off work, Lucifer and it was a really sweet gesture, but I can’t just sit home and do nothing,” Chloe replied, “I have to be doing something and this is my way of healing. I’m “sticking to routine” – right?”

“Very well,” Lucifer sighed, “What do we have?”

“Two victims,” Chloe replied, “A mother and son. Ella thinks they were poisoned.”

As if summoned by her name, Ella reappeared back by their side, “Hey, Lucifer, glad you made it. I just finished up my assessment. It looks like mom and son died within seconds of each other… around seven last night.”

“Any idea how they were poisoned yet?” Chloe asked.

“Not yet, but I’d say it’s a safe bet that it was in something they ate,” Ella replied eyeing their abandoned dinner plates off to the side on the dining table, “I won’t know if the poison was in this meal or something else until I do more tests and get everything to the lab.”

“Who found them?” Chloe asked.

“Andrea’s brother. Mark,” Ella replied. Lucifer and Chloe looked back to see a man about in his mid-30s talking to an officer.

“Someone killed a _child_?” Lucifer’s eyes were locked on the boy on the couch, “Oh, it is times like these I wish I was back down in Hell.”

“With you there, buddy,” Ella’s eyes were hard.

Chloe tapped Lucifer’s arm and gestured to Andrea’s brother. Lucifer got the silent request that they should go talk with him. The two of them left Ella to gather more evidence.

“Mark Devereaux?” Chloe greeted the man.

“Yes,” Mark nodded as his eyes shifted back and forth between Lucifer and Chloe.

“You found…” Chloe started to ask, but Mark was quick to answer in the affirmative.

“Who could do this?” Mark’s eyes were glossy.

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Chloe replied, “When did you find them?”

“I was coming over this morning to help Andrea,” Mark replied.

“Help her with what?” Lucifer asked.

“Help her speed the morning routine along. You know, make breakfast for Mike before taking him to school,” Mark shrugged, “Andrea had some kind of job interview, I think? Or something.”

“Do you know where?” Chloe asked.

Mark shook his head.

“Is there anything you can tell us that might help us find the person responsible? Was Andrea mixed up in anything?” Chloe’s notepad was out.

“What? No,” Mark shook his head, “No… She was an amazing mom, the best sister. I don’t understand how this happened.”

“What about the child?” Lucifer asked.

“Mike? What about him?” Mark turned to the taller man.

“Would anyone want to harm him?” Lucifer asked.

“He’s a _kid_ ,” Mark stressed.

“What I think my associate is trying to get at is… would there be anybody who might want to get at Andrea or you by hurting him?” Chloe tried to twist Lucifer’s question into one that made sense.

“Not that I can think of, no,” Mark shook his head, his arms still folded. Mark brushed away a stray tear from his eye.

“Do you know if your sister was in a relationship?” Chloe asked, “I didn’t see a wedding ring.”

“Uh, not that I know of, she’s actually separated from her husband right now… Adam.”

“Oof, unfortunately named,” Lucifer commented.

“Do you know how we can get in contact with him?” Chloe asked.

“You can try the university… Pasadena University. He’s a professor there,” Mark replied, “I don’t even know if he ever leaves. It’s part of what tore them apart.”

“Oh, spending a bit too much time with his assistants and students, eh?” Lucifer raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“More like his dissertation,” Mark stated.

“I hate to ask, but where were you last night? Around seven?” Chloe asked.

“No, I understand,” Mark sniffed, “I was at work all night… you can ask any of my coworkers. We’ve been pulling all-nighters lately.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Devereaux,” Chloe smiled at him. He nodded at her before exiting the room.

“I guess our next stop is Pasadena University,” Chloe turned to Lucifer.

~*~

“So, Adam Masters is a science professor here at the university,” Chloe explained as they made their way through the campus, “Apparently he’s been working on the same dissertation for a few years now, according to what Ella texted me.”

“Ah, all work and no play makes the professor a dull boy,” Lucifer replied as he continued walking in stride with Chloe. Suddenly, Chloe stopped in her tracks, eyes closed and hand to her head. Lucifer did a double-take when he didn’t see Chloe next to him as he had continued to walk while she stopped. He slowly approached Chloe.

“Detective? Chloe, darling, are you all right?” Lucifer immediately worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine… it’s just,” Chloe’s eyes were still closed, “Have you and I been here before?”

“We have actually,” Lucifer replied, “I didn’t want to mention it as you’ve told me repeatedly that you didn’t want me to push any memories on you.”

Chloe opened her eyes. Lucifer’s face looked a bit fuzzy and tilted. She once again put her hand to her head again and clenched her eyes closed. She immediately felt Lucifer’s hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

A memory flashed across her mind’s eye.

_Chloe jogged up to the outside of the laboratory to see two men sitting on a bench._

_“Where is he?! Where is Lucifer?” Chloe was desperate as she came to a stop, breathing heavily._

_“I’m right here, Detective!” Lucifer called from the top of the stairs to the lab’s entrance as he fixed his cufflinks and strolled down, “See? I told you everything would be all right.”_

_Chloe immediately embraced Lucifer in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”_

Those same arms she remembered around her in the past became even more solid as she realized that Lucifer had his arm around her in the present. He had directed her over to a bench and had sat down with her as she had her memory flash.

“Detective?” Lucifer’s voice fully dragged her back to the present. When she opened her eyes, Lucifer’s gaze was locked with her own and this time he wasn’t blurry.

“Sorry,” Chloe immediately apologized, “I think I just remembered something… I don’t remember exactly _why_ I was worried, but I do remember being extremely relieved to see that you were okay after you came out those doors.”

She gestured with her eyes to the lab’s entrance.

“Yes, there was a bit of a situation with poison last we were here,” Lucifer replied, “Are you sure you’re all right, darling? I’m grateful that some of your memories seem to be returning to you, but not at the expense of it harming you further.”

“Nothing a couple more painkillers can’t cure,” Chloe gave him a reassuring smile.

“Do you wish to proceed with this investigation?” Lucifer shifted his arm across Chloe so now only his hand rested on her shoulder.

“I can handle this, Lucifer,” Chloe assured him.

“I’m sure we can get Daniel to interview Andrea’s husband if you want,” Lucifer was still worried, “Even _he_ can handle that.”

Chloe put her hand over Lucifer’s on her shoulder, “I really appreciate your concern, Lucifer, but I can handle this… It’s just a headache. I just wish that these memory flashes weren’t so intense. I feel like I’m inside the plot of some television show.”

Lucifer made a noncommittal noise as Chloe stood. His hands hovered over her, at the ready to catch her if she were to fall back.

“Let’s go interview this Adam Masters,” Chloe looked determined and walked with conviction to the lab with Lucifer right at her side, his hand hovering at the small of her back.

~*~

“Adam Masters?” Chloe called out to the man currently closing and locking his office door.

“Who’s asking?” Adam replied.

“Detective Decker, LAPD,” Chloe held up her badge, “This is my assoc- This is my partner, Mr. Morningstar.”

“What can I do for you?” Adam stuffed his hands in his pockets and ping-ponged his gaze between Chloe and Lucifer.

“I’m afraid we have some bad news about your wife Andrea… and your son, Mike,” Chloe replied solemnly.

“What’s happened?” Adam’s voice broke.

“They were found dead this morning,” Chloe said. No matter how many times she had to deliver that news to a loved one, it never got any easier.

“What?” Adam’s voice shook.

“I hate to ask, but where were you last night around seven?” Chloe asked.

“Here,” Adam replied, “My office… I’ve been working a lot lately. They’re really dead?”

Chloe nodded.

“I should’ve been there for my Mike,” Adam was talking more to himself than Chloe and Lucifer, “I’ve sort of not been around much lately.”

“When was the last time you saw Andrea or your son?” Chloe questioned.

Adam sniffed and rubbed his nose with a furrowed brow, “Um, it must’ve been at least a week or two by now.”

“We know that you and Andrea are separated,” Chloe said, “Do you know if Andrea had been seeing anyone else?”

“Uh, I-I’m not sure,” Adam stuttered, “I think there was some guy, but it wasn’t anything too serious.”

“Do you happen to have a name?”

Adam shook his head.

Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed at the bruise on her forehead with a grimace. Her lips formed another question, but before she could get anything out she was cut off by Lucifer.

“Right, this is taking a bit too long. The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner the Detective gets her rest,” Lucifer grabbed Adam’s gaze, “Tell me, Adam… what do you truly desire?”

Chloe furrowed her brows at Lucifer’s interruption, but couldn’t help but still be amazed by his ability. She couldn’t help but wonder if she ever found out how he pulled off that parlor trick. And well, he wasn’t wrong, the sooner they wrapped up this part of the interview for the investigation, the sooner they could get back to the station and see what Ella found out. She could rest after they found the killer.

“I…” Adam was caught in his gaze. It seemed he was one of the simple ones.

“I want to be the most well-known published professor this university has ever seen.”

“Huh… boring. Like I thought,” Lucifer looked away while Adam blinked out of the spell.

“If you can think of anything that can aid in our investigation, don’t hesitate to call,” Chloe thought it best to draw this interview to a close. She handed Adam a business card.

“Right,” Adam took the card from her. Lucifer and Chloe walked away from a confused professor.

“Lucifer, what was that back there?” Chloe asked once they were back outside.

“What was what?” Lucifer asked, “Surely you’re not referring to my asking him what he desired?”

“No, no,” Chloe shook her head, “No, you did that weird parlor trick when we first met. No, I meant why did you speed up that interview?”

“Well, I know you’ve _repeatedly_ stated that you can handle this investigation,” Lucifer started and before Chloe could repeat herself to once again state she was okay and could handle everything, Lucifer put a hand up to stop her, “I believe you and I know you’re most capable of anything you put your mind to, Detective. I just wished to speed the process along so you could get back to healing and resting sooner.”

Chloe let out a sigh. Lucifer was only looking out for her in his own way. It was actually sweet when she thought about it.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said, “It’s nice to know that you’ve got my back.”

“Always,” Lucifer smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel like this chapter is a bit of a 'set-up' chapter, like setting up the case, with a couple recovered memories sprinkled throughout. I do hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter 7 (I'm thinking perhaps on Wednesday as it's my next day off). Let me know what you thought! I appreciate you all! I did include the tags of this story to include a warning about a 'child murder' - hope that didn't blindside anybody that might not want to read that.
> 
> Can't wait for the 'MASSIVE reveal' news we'll be getting for Season 5 on Monday! *fingers crossed* for a Season 5 teaser or promo...
> 
> PS: Thanks to bdevereaux for pointing out a small error in the vic's brother's last name. I had it as the same as his sister. I edited it and honored them by using the last name for pointing out the mistake. Thanks again!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still alive out there after that Season 5 trailer? Geez, this season is gonna kill us and it's only the first half!! 37 more days!! Anyway, yet another day off and I have the time to post chapter 7! I recently got a Twitter and an Instagram and let's just say, I think I've fallen down the rabbit hole. Not even sorry. LOL. Anyway, hope you guys like this next chapter! The response to this story continues to astound me. Without further adieu... here's chapter 7!

Ella adjusted the dials on her microscope. Blurry shapes became clear once she adjusted the dials on the instrument. She turned to make a note from her observations and caught a glimpse of familiar Italian loafers. Ella looked up to be greeted by Lucifer.

“Any new developments, Miss Lopez?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes actually,” Ella stood up straight as she stepped off the stool. She looked behind Lucifer, “Where’s Chloe?”

“The little Detective’s room,” Lucifer replied, “She should be right back.”

“Right, well, so far I’m still trying to narrow down the poison used, but an interesting development came up about Andrea,” Ella grabbed a file and handed it over to Lucifer.

“Am I supposed to know what I’m looking at?” Lucifer gestured down to the file with his eyes and a confused look on his face.

“It’s an ultrasound image,” Ella stated, “Andrea was pregnant.”

“Bloody hell… pregnant women are everywhere,” Lucifer mumbled under his breath.

Either not hearing his remark or choosing to ignore it, Ella took the file back with the ultrasound picture resting on top.

“It makes the stab wound in her abdomen that much more ominous – especially since it was done by the killer post-mortem.”

“What about the stab wound?” Chloe entered the lab with a cough and wiped her mouth with tissue. She had only heard the tail-end of the conversation.

“You okay, Chloe? You look a little pale,” Ella was concerned.

“I’m fine,” Chloe shook her head. Lucifer looked at Chloe a little more carefully and saw that Ella was correct. She did look a few shades paler than normal. Chloe had told him she had to stop at the restroom for a moment when they returned to the station. Had she been vomiting?

“What did you say about the stab wound?” Chloe repeated herself.

“I, uh, was just telling Lucifer about the latest development,” Ella said, though the expression on her face indicated she wasn’t convinced that something else wasn’t going on with Chloe.

“Andrea Masters was pregnant.”

“What?” Chloe paled even more if it was possible.

“I know, right? Plot twist,” Ella commented, “Whoever the killer is must really have had something against her pregnancy. I mean, they stabbed her in the abdomen after she was already dead.”

“Have you identified the poison yet?” Chloe wanted to remain focused.

“Still working on it, unfortunately,” Ella sighed, “Their stomach contents are also still being processed to see if the poison was in their dinner or if it took longer to take effect in something else.”

Chloe put a hand to her mouth at the phrase “stomach contents.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Chloe? Were you throwing up?” Ella asked, “Cause vomiting after a head injury is never a good sign.”

“You were throwing up?” Lucifer immediately grew more concerned, “Was it your headache?”

“No, Lucifer… it’s actually normal for…” Chloe started to explain and then looked back to Ella. Did she really want to advertise her pregnancy?

“Normal for head injuries? No, it’s not,” Ella drew the wrong conclusion, “I know you’re like super woman when it comes to cases, Chloe, but if there’s something wrong, you really should go see a doctor.”

At Lucifer and Ella’s twin worried gazes, Chloe let out a breath. She was close to the forensic scientist after all. It couldn’t hurt for her to know.

“It’s normal. It’s just morning sickness,” Chloe stated.

“Morning sick-” Ella stopped short. Her eyes widened and a huge smile erupted on her face, “O-M-G… you’re pregnant?!”

“It’s not the morning,” Lucifer was confused.

Ella launched a hug into Chloe’s arms, “Congratulations!!”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile on her face after a rocking hug from Ella Lopez. Once Ella came out of her hug with Chloe, she immediately turned her hug on to Lucifer who let out an “oomph” at the sudden Latina in his arms.

“Deckerstar baby for the win!” Ella grinned, “Have you picked godparents yet? I’d be a super godmother! This kid is gonna be absolutely gorgeous! I’m so happy for you guys!” After a moment, her eyes widened, suddenly remembering Chloe’s memory loss.

“Uh… I mean…”

“It’s okay, Ella,” Chloe took her out of her misery, “You didn’t let the cat out of the bag. Lucifer did that for me last night when I told him.”

“Okay, good,” Ella let out a sigh of relief, “But I really am super happy for you two. That baby has some _amazing_ parents.”

“Why is it called morning sickness if you’re sick when it isn’t morning?” Lucifer seemed stuck on that point.

“It’s just what it’s called, Lucifer,” Chloe explained, “And it’s completely normal. Though, I kinda wish that it would be a symptom I wouldn’t get as bad this time.”

She turned back to Ella to get back on track, “Any idea how long until you can identify the poison that killed our victims?”

“Hopefully by tonight… tomorrow at the latest,” Ella replied.

“Hey, am I interrupting anything?” Dan knocked on the lab door as he opened it.

“Not at all,” Chloe shook her head, “Did you find out anything from the neighbors?”

“Most of them didn’t even know our vic’s name,” Dan said, “But one did say she thought she saw someone coming out of the house when she went to check on something her dog was barking at.”

“Did you get a description?” Chloe folded her arms.

“Not really. Her eyesight isn’t that great,” Dan shrugged, “But there might be some security footage to sift through once we get a warrant to look at it. The neighbor who thought she saw something thanks to her barking dog is a bit paranoid and has cameras around her house and the neighborhood. She’s right across the street, so with any luck her cameras might’ve caught something.”

“Good. Well, where are we on our vic’s financials?” Chloe asked.

“Ran ‘em,” Dan replied, “No red flags. No unusual activity.”

“What about that prospective job interview that her brother thought she was going for?” Chloe asked, “Any leads with that?”

“Sifting through her social media and e-mails,” Ella shook her head, “But nothing so far. Her brother might’ve been wrong.”

“Right, so now all we can do is wait,” Chloe pursed her lips. Great… So much for trying to distract herself with the case. Looks like the universe truly did want her to rest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer ready to say something, but before he could form a word, she cut him off.

“And you think I should wait at home.”

“It wouldn’t hurt, Chlo,” Dan agreed with Lucifer’s (this time) unspoken suggestion. Chloe looked to each of her friends’ concerned faces.

“Fine,” Chloe relented, “But only because we’re at a standstill in the investigation.”

She looked to Ella.

“If you get _any_ new information, you’ll text me immediately?”

“Of course,” Ella nodded.

“Okay,” Chloe looked to Dan and silently asked him the same with her eyes. Dan just nodded his agreement as well. Chloe left the lab to head back to her desk, Lucifer right behind her.

“Need a ride, Detective?” Lucifer asked as she started gathering some things to head home.

“I think I’m okay actually,” Chloe replied, “Thanks, Lucifer. You’ve been incredible for all this… you deserve a bit of a break from me.”

“That’s one thing I’d never need, Chloe,” Lucifer said.

Chloe looked up into Lucifer’s eyes. There was true sincerity in his words. Wow – that was one thing she was still coming to grips with of all that had changed in her missing years. She was in a healthy romantic relationship with Lucifer Morningstar. It was clear that he loved her deeply and she couldn’t help but feel bad that she just wasn’t back to that level yet without certain memories.

“Are you truly okay though, Detective? I mean from your morning sickness?” Lucifer asked. He had to admit that he wasn’t really an expert on human pregnancy.

“It’s definitely one of the least fun symptoms of pregnancy, but I’m handling it,” Chloe replied, “Unfortunately your delicious breakfast this morning has vacated the building as well as what I grabbed from the vending machine. Thank you for breakfast, by the way. I really enjoyed it.”

Lucifer and Chloe stood in silence for a moment before Chloe got a ping from her phone. She took a quick look at the text. It was a reminder for the appointment she made with her OB-GYN before she decided to come into the station this morning and caught a case. The appointment was in an hour. It completely slipped her mind.

“Actually, Lucifer,” Chloe stopped him as he started to walk away from her desk, “I made an ultrasound appointment for the baby… would you like to come with me?”

Lucifer smiled.

~*~

Amenadiel shifted Charlie’s weight from his right side to his left. He smiled down at the young nephilim who happily chomped on a teething toy in his father’s arms. Amenadiel loved watching his son’s growth. At nine months old, Amenadiel had to admit, he was slightly disappointed that no wings had sprouted yet, but he could be patient. Linda had tasked him with taking Charlie to a check-up while she was at work. They had just finished. According to the doctor, he was a happy and healthy little boy. A familiar pair walked past his peripheral vision. What were Chloe and Lucifer doing here? Perhaps they were investigating something in the office building. Linda had told him that Chloe had recently suffered some head trauma – humans were so fragile. He had meant to check on her and his brother – now seemed like a good enough time.

As he saw Chloe take a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, Lucifer headed over to the desk. Strange. Was he signing them in?

“Chloe, it’s so good to see you,” Amenadiel came up to Chloe.

“Uh, hello?” Chloe cocked her head to the side at the angel.

“Linda told me that you were recently in the hospital,” Amenadiel took a seat next to her and started bouncing Charlie on his knee, “I’ve been meaning to check in with you… see how you’re doing.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe shifted in her seat, “I actually have some memory loss… how do we know each other again?”

Amenadiel opened his mouth to answer when Lucifer reappeared in front of them.

“Brother, what are you doing here?”

Chloe looked between Lucifer and the man by her side as a scene flashed in her mind’s eye.

_“Oh, that’s right. You haven’t met, have you?” Lucifer was in a tux standing next to an equally gorgeous black man in a suit, “Allow me to introduce Amenadiel. My brother.”_

_Chloe’s eyes widened._

_“Well, come on, don’t look so shocked,” Lucifer commented._

_“Um, I-” Chloe composed herself, “I just didn’t expect your brother to be so handsome.”_

_Lucifer rolled his eyes._

_“We’re all full of surprises it seems. I never expected my brother to change careers as he did. But I’m **definitely** beginning to see why,” Amenadiel said with a smile._

_“Lucifer, your brother got all the charm in the family,” Chloe replied._

_“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Lucifer said as he reached for his drink, “It’s unsettling to see you two get along.”_

_“Next up!” the presenter at whatever auction the three of them were attending revealed an item, “The wings of an angel.”_

_“They’re gorgeous,” Chloe breathed as she took in the sight._

Chloe blinked and for a split second she saw those same white wings (and yet somehow more beautiful) attached to Lucifer’s back. He was standing on his balcony at his penthouse with tears in his eyes. She shook her head to clear the image. Lucifer’s Devil metaphors were really starting to get to her.

“I was here for Charlie’s doctor’s appointment,” Amenadiel answered. Neither brother had noticed Chloe’s memory flash.

“I hate to tell you, Brother, but this is not a pediatrician’s office,” Lucifer retorted.

“It was another office, Lucifer,” Amenadiel deadpanned. He stood up and set Charlie down in his vacated seat, “Charlie’s starting to stand on his own.”

“Shouldn’t he have been able to do that before?” Lucifer asked.

“Lucifer,” Chloe laughed, “He’s a baby… how old is he?”

“Nine months,” Amenadiel replied, “I’m sorry, Chloe. I should’ve realized you might not have remembered me… Linda did mention that you had some memory issues.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe told him.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have an appointment,” Lucifer dismissed his brother as he handed Chloe a clipboard with paperwork on it, “The receptionist said you needed to fill this out.”

Chloe took the clipboard from him. Lucifer stayed hovering over her.

“This I can actually take care of, Lucifer,” Chloe said, “It’s just asking for my medical history.”

“Yes, right,” Lucifer took a seat on Chloe’s other side in the plastic chair.

“Right,” Amenadiel thought it best to take his leave, “I wish you a quick and speedy recovery, Chloe. I’ll see you two later.”

Amenadiel picked Charlie back up and made his way out of the office.

“Speedy recovery,” Lucifer whispered under his breath.

“What’d you say?” Chloe didn’t look up from the paperwork as she started filling it out.

“Excuse me, Detective. I’ll be right back,” Lucifer got up to follow his brother out the door. Chloe looked up for a second to watch Lucifer jog after his brother before turning her attention back to her task.

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer called out to stop his brother. Amenadiel stopped and turned around with a confused furrowed brow.

“Is something wrong, Luci?”

“You wished the Detective a speedy recovery,” Lucifer stated.

“Yesss?” Amenadiel wasn’t following Lucifer’s train of thought.

“Do you think that some diving healing might help her?” Lucifer got straight to the point, “Do you think that perhaps one of my feathers might be able to help her memory loss? I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

“No,” Amenadiel shook his head, “No, I don’t think that’ll help, Lucifer. Your feather healed me that time, but it was a physical injury. The healing factor of your wings won’t work on mental injuries.”

“You sure?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Amenadiel nodded.

“Damn, I thought I was on to something there for a moment,” Lucifer stuck his hands in his pockets dejectedly.

Charlie started getting antsy in his father’s arms and made grabby hands in Lucifer’s direction.

“Looks like somebody wants to see his Uncle Luci,” Amenadiel smiled.

“Next time, Nephew,” Lucifer put a hand up.

“You know, if you’re worried about Chloe’s physical health, you could always use your feathers on her discreetly and she wouldn’t have to worry about this doctor’s appointment,” Amenadiel tried to be helpful.

“Not that kind of appointment,” Lucifer said. After a breath, Lucifer looked back to Chloe through the glass barrier. She looked like she was still filling out her paperwork before turning back to his brother.

“Looks like young Charlie won’t be the only young nephilim soon.”

“Chloe’s pregnant?” Amenadiel’s face lit up.

“Yes.”

“Congratulations, Brother!” Amenadiel clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Thank you,” Lucifer replied, “Though I know Chloe will be a phenomenal mother, as she already is to the Urchin, I’m not so sure about my fatherly capabilities.”

“You’ll be great, Lucifer,” Amenadiel told him.

“Good to know you and Linda feel that way,” Lucifer replied, “I just wish I could see what you two seem to see in me when it comes to being a dad.”

“Trust me, Lucifer,” Amenadiel said, “You’ll be just fine… How is Chloe taking being the mother to the spawn of Satan?”

Amenadiel grinned.

“Not funny,” Lucifer returned, “With her memory loss, I must say that she wasn’t overly fond of the idea that I am her new progeny’s father… can’t help but wonder how she’d feel if she remembered everything.”

“Chloe loves you,” Amenadiel reassured him, “I’m sure once she regains all her memories, she’ll still be ecstatic to becoming a parent with you.”

“There goes that unrelenting faith of yours again, Brother,” Lucifer replied, “This time, though, I have to say I very much hope you’re right.”

“I am,” Amenadiel patted him on the shoulder. Lucifer looked back to Chloe who was waving him back inside.

“I’ll see you later, Lucifer,” Amenadiel nodded his goodbye. Lucifer returned it and squeezed Amenadiel’s shoulder before turning back to head back to Chloe.

“The Devil a father,” Amenadiel breathed with a smile as he watched Lucifer’s retreating back, “Never thought I’d see the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include Amenadiel in here. :) I do hope I got his voice right. You guys are all amazing. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Only a few chapters left of this story. I actually have this weekend off (or at least I'm supposed to) so hopefully I'll get a chance to post chapter 8 sometime this weekend. :)
> 
> In the meantime, I'm going to most definitely watch that S5 promo on a loop, among other things. 37 more days. 37 more days. 37 more days. I can't wait... Until next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 more hits on this story from when I posted the previous chapter and with the highest number statistics of any of my stories on here… you guys are freaking amazing!!
> 
> I promised I'd post Chapter 8 this weekend!! Got to just sort of relax yesterday. Still watching the S5 trailer on a loop. 33 more days, guys!! Anyway, I'll shut up and just present to you guys: Chapter 8! Let me know what you guys think!

“Whoever thought it was a good idea to leave patients waiting for eternity once they’re in an examination room deserves a special place in Hell,” Lucifer commented as he paced back and forth in the room. He turned away from the informational poster about the development of a fetus.

“Lucifer, it honestly hasn’t been that long,” Chloe laughed. She was already half sitting, half lying on the examination table/chair.

“Still, you shouldn’t have to wait,” Lucifer quit his pacing and stopped in front of Chloe. He reached out to take her hand but stopped short. Would she want him to hold her hand?

Chloe noticed his aborted motion and reached out to grab his hand. She laced her fingers with his and gave him a small smile.

“You know, when you told me that you were this baby’s father… that you and I were dating,” Chloe shifted on the table to look up at Lucifer a little more comfortably, “I couldn’t believe it.”

“What? You thought Hell had finally frozen over?” Lucifer returned, “Wonder if I should check on that actually.”

Chloe laughed, “That too. But I also didn’t understand what sort of changes could have happened in our relationship for this to happen, but after spending the day with you… I’m starting to see what I think I saw.”

“Well, it wasn’t all rainbows and roses, Detective,” Lucifer squeezed her hand. For a moment, the only sound that permeated the room was the background noise of the radio over the speaker system. _Heart and Soul_ drifted through the sound speakers. Chloe looked up at the song.

“This was the only song I could remember how to play from three years of piano lessons,” Chloe pointed up, “Hey, did we play this together on your piano?”

“Indeed we did,” Lucifer replied, “Do you remember?”

“I think so,” Chloe said, “I remember sitting next to you on your piano bench and playing it and then you joined in.”

“No headache this time?” Lucifer asked. Chloe shook her head.

“Well, that’s a step in the right direction.”

“Sorry about the wait,” Chloe’s doctor entered the room with a knock. Lucifer jumped and immediately let go of Chloe’s hand. Chloe already missed the warmth.

“And how are we feeling today?” the doctor – Dr. Taylor, Lucifer noticed the name on her jacket – asked as she grabbed a stool and rolled closer to Chloe’s other side.

“Okay,” Chloe replied.

“She’s been having morning sickness when it isn’t morning,” Lucifer supplied at the same time.

“As un-fun as that can be, that can be expected at this stage of pregnancy,” Dr. Taylor smiled.

“I told you, Lucifer,” Chloe rubbed the portion of Lucifer’s arm she could reach as he had taken to leaning against the headboard of Chloe’s examination table/seat.

“I see that Daddy is as attentive as ever,” Dr. Taylor commented as she turned for a bottle of blue ultrasound gel. Lucifer could’ve sworn he stopped breathing for a moment at being referred to as ‘Daddy’ and not in the fun sense. He looked down at Chloe who gave him a reassuring smile and his breath returned. Chloe could handle anything – he could do the same. After all, they were in this together.

Once again, Chloe and Lucifer joined hands, though this time, Chloe reached for the Devil’s hand.

As the doctor lifted Chloe’s shirt to apply the gel, Lucifer couldn’t help the look of disgust that passed over his face at the squirting sound from the bottle.

“That seems a bit unsanitary,” Lucifer commented.

“It’s just ultrasound gel,” Chloe told him.

“I saw that according to your file, you’re about twelve weeks pregnant,” Dr. Taylor started as she waved the wand over Chloe’s abdomen, “Sometimes, I can tell at this stage in the pregnancy, did you two wish to know what you’re having?”

“A baby, I thought,” Lucifer commented.

“She means boy or girl, Lucifer,” Chloe shook her head at his naivety.

“Oh.”

“If you haven’t decided on whether or not you’d like to find out, I can leave it a mystery for now,” Dr. Taylor turned back to the monitor.

Lucifer cocked his head at the blurry image on the screen. He could barely make out any discernible shapes, let alone a spawn.

“How can you even see anything in all that blur?”

The doctor took pity on Lucifer and pointed to the baby-like shape on the screen. She pointed out the body parts she could spot. Lucifer’s expression slowly morphed from confusion to awe.

Chloe had immediately lit up at seeing the image of her unborn child on the screen. She was the same during her first ultrasound with Trixie. Though this time, her heart swelled even more at the image of the child culminating in her relationship with Lucifer. Perhaps her heart remembered more than her head. As her doctor explained everything to Lucifer, Chloe couldn’t help but focus on the shift in his expression. He was completely new at this experience. To be honest, she half-expected him to bolt as soon as their baby appeared on the screen and she was more than happy to be dead wrong. He might not even realize it, but Chloe could tell from the expression on his face, he was already head-over-heels in love with their child.

“Is it okay?” Lucifer asked.

“Okay?” Dr. Taylor wasn’t following.

“Is the spawn healthy? Does the offspring look okay?” Lucifer looked to the doctor.

Dr. Taylor captured a screenshot of the image on the screen before taking the wand away from Chloe’s stomach and handed Chloe a small hand towel to wipe away the gel.

“Your child looks perfectly healthy at this stage. Heartbeat sounded good, the baby looks as it should at this point,” Dr. Taylor assured him, “Everything seems to be progressing just fine even with you not knowing about the pregnancy until recently.”

“What, no horns?” Chloe teased. Lucifer whipped his head around at that and leaned in closer to the captured image on the screen to make sure there wasn’t any. At the squeeze of Chloe’s hand in his once again, he belatedly realized that she was only joking.

“Horns?” the doctor didn’t catch on to the joke until a moment later, “Oh, right… _Lucifer_. No, no horns.”

As Chloe adjusted her shirt and her position in the examination chair/table, Dr. Taylor turned the monitor off, but not before printing out a picture of the ultrasound.

“Well, if you don’t have any questions for me, Chloe, I’ll take my leave,” Dr. Taylor said, “And I’ll make a note with the nurse to put your baby’s gender in a sealed envelope if you and Lucifer decide you’d like to know. Feel free to call me with any questions. I’ll see you at your next appointment.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Chloe said as her doctor left as quickly as she entered.

Lucifer stepped away from Chloe as she made a move to hop off the table. He picked up the ultrasound image and traced the outline of their baby with a tender hand.

“Lucifer?” Chloe came up behind him with a hand to his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Fine, darling,” Lucifer whispered in response.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Chloe peered over his shoulder.

“What?”

“The emotions you feel from a single image,” Chloe replied knowingly.

Lucifer drew his hand away from the image as if he were caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. He silently handed Chloe the image.

“I’m glad to know that the offspring… that the baby is healthy,” Lucifer said, “That’s quite good.”

“Do you want to know what we’re having?” Chloe asked as she slipped the image in her purse. Lucifer blinked at the ease she used at referring to the unborn child as theirs.

“Do you?”

“I asked you first, Lucifer,” Chloe readjusted her purse over her shoulder and exited the exam room.

“I’m not sure actually,” Lucifer replied truthfully, “Did you find out the Urchin’s gender before she was born?”

“Mmm… I couldn’t resist,” Chloe shrugged, “You know, being a detective and all.”

“Then, I’ll be content with whatever you wish, love,” Lucifer replied as they came up to the check-out desk. Chloe checked out with efficiency and made a couple of follow-up appointments for the next trimester. Before long, Lucifer and Chloe were out in the parking lot and headed to the Corvette.

“Hey, um,” Chloe started before she or Lucifer got into the car. Why was she so nervous?

“Would you like to maybe come over for dinner tonight?”

Lucifer blinked.

“That is, uh, I mean… it wouldn’t be a formal date or anything,” Chloe started to nervously ramble, “You’re probably really busy with Lux. I’d just like it maybe if you joined Trix and me for dinner. I still have to tell her about the baby and you two seem to get along really well. I’m actually really grateful for that. If you come to dinner, we can all find out if it’s a boy or girl together and…”

“I’d love to, Detective,” Lucifer’s smile was as bright as his stars.

He would never understand what he could’ve done to deserve the woman in front of him. She truly was a miracle and by no means did he mean the obvious of his Dad’s involvement in her creation. She was a miracle in that she couldn’t remember that he was the actual Devil and yet she still wanted to spend time with him. Old habits that he was trying to break said that he should feel guilty about not again proving to her he was who he says, but he just couldn’t feel guilty. As cheesy as it sounded, perhaps the heart remembered more than the head. One could only hope.

“Great,” Chloe beamed.

~*~

“Thanks for helping, Ella,” Dan turned to Ella.

“Don’t even mention it,” Ella waved him off. She pulled her chair closer to get a better view of the computer screen. They were both currently sitting at Dan’s desk under the stairs to go over the security footage they obtained.

“The footage just came in. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?” Dan asked, “Any news yet on the poison?”

“Some preliminary findings came through, but nothing concrete yet,” Ella returned.

“Did you text Chloe?”

Ella immediately looked guilty, “Not yet… I just thought we should have definitive evidence first before bringing anything to her attention. I always like to double-check the lab results and this time especially. Andrea and Mike deserve our best.”

Dan nodded his agreement and pressed play on the screen as he leaned back in his chair to settle in to comb through the footage. Ella folded her arms on Dan’s desk and set her chin down on them, her attention never wavering from the black and white recording.

~*~

Lucifer and Chloe mutually agreed that it would be best if Lucifer dropped her off at home and he’d come over later for their non-date. The investigation and ultrasound appointment had put them late enough in the day where Trixie had already come home from school. Chloe thanked and dismissed the babysitter she didn’t recognize. She heard Trixie tell “Olga” goodbye – it must be Olga.

Right.

She was a neighbor. Trixie was dutifully finishing up her homework.

“Hi, Mommy,” Trixie lit up when she saw her mother come into view.

“Hey, baby,” Chloe greeted her daughter as she set her keys down.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Trixie wondered.

“He went back to his place for a little bit,” Chloe replied, “But he’ll be over soon for dinner with us. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Trixie nodded, “Lucifer always has dinner with us… at least, most of the time.”

“Is he here a lot?”

Trixie looked conflicted to answer.

“You can tell me, Monkey,” Chloe reassured her daughter, “It won’t hurt my head or anything if you tell me something I can’t remember.”

“Okay, good,” Trixie breathed, “Yeah, he’s here a lot… He’s sort of… living here. I mean, he still lives at his penthouse, but he lives here a lot of the time too.”

“Wow,” Chloe was a little taken aback. It seemed like her relationship was a bit more serious than she thought. She really shouldn’t have been surprised at the revelation that they were living together though – after spending the day with Lucifer as partners in every sense of the word, she wholeheartedly understood their living arrangement.

“You guys are still dating, right?” Trixie asked.

“I think we are,” Chloe sat next to Trixie at the table.

“Good.”

Chloe brushed Trixie’s cheek with a loving hand. She was beyond grateful that her daughter accepted her new boyfriend. There was a part of her, albeit a small part of her now, that still couldn’t believe that Lucifer Morningstar was a good boyfriend, but here she was. As she looked at her daughter, a memory passed her by.

She and Lucifer were lying on their stomachs, their socked feet in the air, wine by their side, with Trixie across from them and a board game separating her and Lucifer from her little girl. Each of them had a lollipop. The domestic scene brought yet another soft smile to her face as she remembered Lucifer bargaining for the claim of the top hat playing piece. Lucifer playfully had offered his Monopoly money to ‘buy’ the piece from Trixie but she had another demand in mind.

_“Are you sure this is the price you wish to cash in, Child?” Lucifer looked worried as he sat in a small plastic chair in front of the young girl so she stood a little taller than him._

_“What? Is the big bad Devil afraid of a little face paint?” Chloe teased as she stuck her lollipop in her mouth._

_“Nonsense,” Lucifer refused to admit anything of the sort. He looked up at Trixie, “Could you at least paint Bruce Lee mid-fly-kick?”_

_“Nope,” Trixie popped the ‘p’ as she dabbed her paintbrush in the pink paint for the unicorn’s mane._

_Chloe giggled along with Trixie as the child painted the Devil’s cheek. Lucifer tried and failed to look stern as he caught Chloe’s gaze. He couldn’t help but laugh along with his Decker women._

_“And don’t forget, Lucifer,” Trixie continued her masterpiece on his left cheek, “You also said I could pick your song for the post-game Karaoke.”_

_“You truly would make a great torturer in Hell, Urchin,” Lucifer gave her a respective nod. Trixie simply grinned in her triumph before sticking her tongue slightly out of her mouth in concentration as she finished her unicorn._

Chloe blinked out of the lovely memory and brushed away a happy tear without her little monkey noticing. Her hormones were all over the place.

“So, what do you think we should make for dinner?”

“Tacos?” Trixie looked hopeful.

“Tacos it is,” Chloe got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope their ultrasound appointment lived up to expectations. How'd you guys like that last memory Chloe recovered this time? I thought it'd be fun to have a memory that we didn't actually get to 'see' on the show but we knew happened. ;) Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Not sure when I'll be able to post Chapter 9, but my thoughts as of right now are possibly Thursday as it'll be my next day off from work after today. 33 more days to Season 5!!! Until next time, guys. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day off, next chapter. We're reaching the homestretch here, people. There's just one more chapter after this one. I'm so beyond grateful that you guys have seemed to like this little story idea of mine. It was brought up that a baby/fetus' gender can't really be seen at 12 weeks, but I'm just gonna go with the fact that it's a Celestial baby that it's an exception to the rule. ;) I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Anyway... here comes the penultimate chapter! Let me know what you think!!

Lucifer took a sip of the familiar amber liquid as he leaned back into his tan leather chair. Carefully, he took out the image of his unborn child from his inside pocket of his suit. Before Chloe got out of his car to head into her apartment to prepare dinner, she dug it out of her purse and handed it to him with a “you should hang on to this.” His Detective was right. It was incredible how a blurry image could elicit so many emotions. Linda would have a field day with him right now.

He once referred to children as “hideous little creatures” and “terrible taxing burdens.” Beatrice had grown on him over the years, he had to admit. He had once told Chloe he would do anything to protect her – and had. Young Charlie, his nephew was another child that had burrowed its way into his heart. Charlie was blood. While it was true that he didn’t want to hold him for more than a few seconds when Amenadiel had him hold the nephilim after he was born –he had risked everything to save him when Dromos tried to seal his fate in Hell.

As he once again traced the fuzzy outline of his and Chloe’s spawn with his finger, he let out a deep sigh. What would he do for his own offspring? He never thought it possible to procreate. Granted, he had absolutely no desire to procreate either. His brother and Linda believed he would be a good father. He wanted nothing more than for them to be correct. Chloe seemed to share that same faith, but would she still feel the same once she remembered he was truly the Devil? She had accepted him throughout the course of their courtship. She had even kissed him once while he had a weak moment and he had shifted to his Devil face. Logically, he knew his insecurities were getting the best of him. That voice telling him he was acting a bit insecure sounded an awful lot like Dr. Linda.

His phone buzzed with a text from Chloe.

_Almost done making dinner. We’re having tacos. Trixie insisted. ;) Hope that’s okay. See you soon! :)_

Would Trixie accept having a half-devil sibling? Well, there was one way to find out. Lucifer downed the rest of his drink and got up to meet with his Decker women.

~*~

Lucifer arrived at Chloe’s apartment to be greeted at the door by an overly excited Trixie, as per usual. She declared that they were having tacos. It was, after all, Taco Tuesday. Dinner was comfortable, filled with conversation about Trixie’s day at school and Chloe and Lucifer brainstorming a little about their case (omitting certain aspects for young ears). As the conversation lulled, Lucifer and Chloe traded looks.

“Hey, Trix, Lucifer and I have something we need to tell you,” Chloe started.

“Okay,” Trixie looked between her mother and unofficial Step-Devil. Chloe cleared the plate from in front of her daughter to place in the sink.

When neither adult made a move to say anything further, Trixie got a little nervous.

“Is everything okay?” Trixie looked a little worried, “Lucifer, you don’t have to leave again, do you?”

“No, no, that was all settled, remember?”

“Leave?” Chloe was now the one in the dark.

“A bit complicated to get into right now, Love,” Lucifer replied, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Chloe looked like she didn’t want to drop the subject, but the twin looks on Lucifer and Trixie’s faces told her that it was a resolved matter and it was best not to rock the boat.

“So, what’s going on?” Trixie got them back on track.

“Well, you know that Lucifer and I have been seeing each other,” Chloe started.

Trixie nodded.

“How would you feel if you weren’t the only child in the house?” Lucifer tried another approach.

“You have to babysit Charlie?” Trixie wasn’t following.

“No, baby,” Chloe thought it would be better to just rip off the band-aid, “You’re going to be a big sister.”

Trixie’s entire face lit up with a smile bright enough to rival the sun.

“Really?!”

“You’re okay with having a sibling?” Lucifer asked, “A sibling from _me_?”

“Of course, dummy,” Trixie looked at Lucifer like he was crazy for even believing she wouldn’t be.

“Do you know if I’m going to have a brother or a sister yet?”

“Not yet, but we can all find out together if you want,” Chloe procured the envelope from seemingly nowhere and placed it on the table in front of them.

Trixie reached out and slapped her hand on the envelope, ready to tear it open, but her mother’s hand on top of hers stopped her.

“Remember, baby, we’re all finding this out together,” Chloe said, “Let’s go slowly… try and open it together?”

Chloe looked to Lucifer who was just staring at the envelope under their hands. He still looked terrified. She shared a look with her daughter and subtly nodded in Lucifer’s direction. Trixie caught on to her mother’s expression.

“Don’t worry, Lucifer,” Trixie snapped him out of his scared trance, “You’re already an _awesome_ Step-Devil… you’ll make an even better dad.”

“Everyone seems to think so,” Lucifer breathed.

“I don’t think. I know,” Trixie stated, “I’m proud to call you my Step-Devil… even if it isn’t official yet.”

Lucifer gave her a soft smile in return and then placed his onyx-ringed hand on top of their hands.

Chloe meanwhile had another quick flash of a memory in the kitchen after Trixie commented how she was proud to include Lucifer in their little family unit.

_The three of them were standing together with Chloe serving her father’s recipe of a Hawaiian bread sandwich. Lucifer snagged the piece intended for Trixie but she didn’t mind. Once Trixie high-fived Lucifer and ran off to her room to get dressed, Lucifer turned to Chloe._

_“I don’t care much for my Dad, but you clearly care about yours which is why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose,” Lucifer started._

_“W-What I’m trying to say is: I think he would be proud of you.”_

_Chloe let out a deep breath, her eyes welling up with tears._

_“My apologies, Detective, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Lucifer immediately thought he had done something wrong._

_“No, no, it’s…” Chloe shook her head, fighting back tears._

_“What? Then why are you… **crying**?” Lucifer didn’t understand._

_“Just shut up,” Chloe wrapped Lucifer in a hug, burying her head in his chest. Lucifer slowly returned the hug before resting his head on top of Chloe’s._

“Mommy?” Trixie brought Chloe back to the present.

“Darling, are you all right?”

Chloe looked back and forth between Lucifer and Trixie. She must’ve been lost in that memory for longer than she thought.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chloe assured them, “On the count of three? We open the envelope?”

Lucifer and Trixie nodded. Chloe counted down and on the count of three, Lucifer held the envelope while Trixie ripped it open and Chloe took out the folded card. She slowly unfolded the paper and three sets of eyes landed on the script.

**_BABY GIRL_ **

“YES! A baby sister!” Trixie started bouncing around in excitement and hugged her mother and then Lucifer before dancing all the way to her room.

“A daughter,” Lucifer whispered and looked to Chloe, “We’re having a daughter.”

“A little Lucinda,” Chloe teased.

“I hope for the child’s sake she takes more after her mother,” Lucifer returned.

“She’s even better than that,” Chloe placed the paper down and stepped up to Lucifer before wrapping Lucifer in a hug in the same manner she had done in her recently recovered memory.

“She’s a little of the both of us.”

~*~

Dan paused the black and white surveillance footage before rubbing his eyes. He was starting to go cross-eyed from staring at the screen for so long. After about twenty minutes of combing through the footage, Ella excused herself to go back to the lab to check on the lab results. He spent another five minutes going through more of the recording before he had to take a break.

“Dan, I got it!” Ella waved a sheet of paper in her hand as she made her way over to his desk.

“The results came in?” Dan sat a little straighter in his seat.

“Yeah, the poison that killed our victims was indeed in their final meal we saw at the crime scene,” Ella replied and handed Dan the lab results, “And the poison was just plain old poison-poison.”

“So why did it take so long to finalize the results?”

“I might’ve expanded the parameters to look for more poisons after that whole ordeal with designer poisons from Professor Carlisle,” Ella looked a bit sheepish.

“Any clue as to a specific time stamp I should be watching for in this footage? When somebody might’ve had the means to put the poison in their food?” Dan asked.

“Not really,” Ella replied, “Realistically, anybody who visited them in their house could potentially have put the poison in their food… You could try looking at all the times that neighbor’s dog was barking.”

“Tried that,” Dan said, “Unfortunately, her dog would bark at a leaf falling in the yard.”

“Hmmm, well, the fact that our killer stabbed poor Andrea post-mortem could help narrow down our search,” Ella tilted her head to the side.

“Based on the stab wound, she couldn’t have been dead for too long before the killer plunged the knife into her abdomen… and then took the knife with them since it wasn’t present at our crime scene.”

“Right, so what, look for a crazed knife man leaving her house that happened to be caught on a paranoid neighbor’s surveillance footage?” Dan tried to sound sarcastic, but stopped short when he noticed Ella’s gaze locked on his computer screen.

“Exactly.”

Dan turned to look at the image that caught Ella’s attention. He looked back at Ella and in the same breath, they both declared the same thing.

“We need to text Chloe.”

~*~

“Well, it appears the child isn’t opposed to a little sister,” Lucifer commented while looking down at a slumbering Trixie on the couch. After dancing to her room in excitement, she came back out to start babbling about everything she was going to do with her little sister once she was born to Chloe and Lucifer before dramatically collapsing on to the couch and falling asleep.

“What gave you that idea?” Chloe teased as she covered Trixie up with a blanket.

“And what about you, Detective?” Lucifer asked.

“What about me, what?” Chloe wasn’t following.

“Are you truly all right with having another child? With having _my_ child?” Lucifer stepped closer to her.

Chloe started to answer, but Lucifer kept going.

“I know your memory issues might impact how you feel… after all, from what you remember of me, I know you find me repulsive on a chemical level.”

“Oh, Lucifer, I’m sorry about that,” Chloe apologized, “I said that when I thought you were just another egotistical womanizing asshole.”

Lucifer made a non-committal sound.

“Look, if someone had told me when we first met that a few years down the road we’d be together and have a baby on the way, I’d have thought they were certifiable,” Chloe shook her head, “To be honest, I couldn’t even believe the fact that I was close enough to you to trust you with Trixie when Dan said you were with her when I woke up in the hospital.”

Lucifer tilted his head as he continued to listen.

“But like I told you earlier, after spending the day with you… and after quite a few recovered memories…” Chloe stepped up closer to Lucifer and placed her hand on his chest.

“I’m starting to see what I think I saw in you… the real you.”

“I’m afraid you don’t remember the _real_ me right now, Detective,” Lucifer sighed as he covered her hand with his own on his chest.

Before either of them could say anything more, Chloe’s phone chimed with a text message alert.

“Sorry,” Chloe patted his chest and went over to collect her phone to read the incoming message.

“Really should get rid of that blasted thing,” Lucifer mumbled, “It’s always interrupting our moments.”

“It’s Dan,” Chloe was still looking down at her phone, “He and Ella found something in that neighbor’s security footage. It sounds like they might’ve even found the killer.”

Chloe looked torn to go or to stay and continue their conversation.

“I’ll watch her,” Lucifer nodded toward Trixie, “You go and catch our bad guy.”

Chloe smiled gratefully at Lucifer before heading out to meet Ella and Dan.

~*~

“Chloe, you got here pretty fast,” Ella greeted Chloe as she approached her in the lab.

“Well, it sounded like it was urgent,” Chloe returned.

“It was. Thanks for coming, Chlo. We figured you’d want in on this one to wrap it up,” Dan led her over to one of the monitors queued up with the freeze-frame that caused them to text her.

“Is that?” Chloe pointed at the screen.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, “Lucky break catching him on camera.”

“And with a bloody knife in his hand,” Ella grinned, “Talk about being caught red-handed.”

“Adam Masters,” Chloe shook her head, “He told Lucifer and me that he hadn’t seen Andrea or Mike in a week or two.”

“How was he during your interview?” Dan asked.

“He was normal,” Chloe shrugged, “Not suspicious or anything.”

“Anything weird in his office? Like he had just stashed anything?” Ella asked.

“Actually, we didn’t even go in his office,” Chloe replied, “We had just caught him coming out of it and locking up in the hallway.”

“I had some unis go over to the university to see if they could pick him up,” Dan said, “They actually caught him with the same knife in his office, frantically cleaning it before they brought him in.”

“Some cases just solve themselves,” Ella smiled.

“We’ve got him in Interrogation One,” Dan nodded his head back, “We thought you’d want to be the one to wrap this up.”

~*~

Chloe entered the interrogation room and shut the door behind her. She looked over at Adam Masters handcuffed to the table. He looked completely different to earlier that day. Had it only just been one day? Some days felt longer than others. He was wide-eyed and sweating, fidgeting with the unfamiliar weight of the cuffs attached to the table.

“Adam Masters,” Chloe took a seat across from him, “You’ve been busy.”

“I-I honestly don’t know what happened,” Adam shook his head.

“What?” Chloe tilted her head to the side. Would they actually get a confession that easily?

“She had started getting in the way,” Adam started as he rocked back and forth.

“Who? Andrea?”

Adam nodded.

“She didn’t understand my work. My work is _important_. And to be a published professor at that university? That would bring me so many opportunities. Andrea thought I should spend less time researching and more time at home…”

“That seems reasonable to me,” Chloe said.

“Nah,” Adam shook his head, his eyes started to get a crazed look to them now, “No, she just wanted me to be home to watch Mike so she could go whore around… That baby? That baby wasn’t mine. I knew that much. Part of me was even starting to question whether or not Mike was mine too.”

“So what did you do?” Chloe gently prompted. It seemed they were getting a confession that easily after all.

“I didn’t think it’d kill ‘em,” Adam’s voice broke and stared off past Chloe.

“You poisoned your son and wife?”

“I just thought it’d get her sick enough to go to the hospital,” Adam said, “There wasn’t much of it. I thought maybe it’d get her sick enough to go to the hospital and she’d leave me the hell alone! I didn’t think that Mikey would eat the same thing. I mean, what kid actually eats their vegetables?”

He looked pleadingly at Chloe before continuing.

“I honestly don’t even remember doing it. It was something that I would fantasize about actually… She’d be in the hospital and I’d have time to work on my research. Then when she was dead, I was so overcome with rage. I took one of the kitchen knives and just stabbed her and that unborn bastard child. But then when I saw what I did to Mike? He didn’t deserve that. I laid him down to rest on the couch… And I went to work like nothing happened. I continued writing… researching. Nobody would bother me there.”

Chloe just shook her head in disbelief at the monster sat across from her.

The chains attached to the handcuffs rattled as Adam wiped the sweat from his face and looked up at Chloe who had now stood up, ready to take her leave.

“I know I’m going to Hell, aren’t I?”

“Adam Masters, you’re under arrest for the murders of Andrea Masters and Mike Masters,” Chloe started to take her leave before turning around as uniformed officers entered the interrogation room to take him away.

“And I think I have it on good authority, that that’s exactly where you’ll be heading.”

With that, Chloe left the room before meeting Dan and Ella in the Observation Room.

“Wow, the guilt must’ve been eating at him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any killer just confess outright like that,” Ella shook her head, “Not without Lucifer anyway.”

“Speaking of Lucifer, I should get back to him,” Chloe replied and looked to Dan, “Thank you for texting me to wrap this up.”

“Sure thing,” Dan smiled, “We’ll take care of the rest of the paperwork. You weren’t officially on this case anyway, right?”

“Right… Goodnight, guys.”

“‘Night, Decker,” Ella waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know... I went with the cliché for the killer. I have to admit, I'm a bit rusty in my case fics. It's been awhile since I wrote a murder (if you can't tell from my Castle/Forever stories). ;)
> 
> We're getting down to the nitty-gritty. Let me know what you guys thought, if you can! Still hope you guys are enjoying the story. The last chapter is next and this story will be over. Some readers have expressed interest in a sequel... I have no plans for that as of yet, but who knows? Maybe I might or I might try my hand in other Luci stories. ;) Not sure quite yet when I'll be posting the final chapter, but I'm *thinking* perhaps on Sunday. We'll see... Take care, everybody. Stay safe. Wear a mask. :)
> 
> 29 more days til Season 5!! We're almost there! Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this story. Today is yet another day off from work (my last one until Thursday this upcoming week). I'm super grateful that you readers seemed to have enjoyed my little fic idea. I have been brainstorming for a possible one-shot sequel of-sorts (nothing actually written yet). I don't want to guarantee you guys I will write one, but I'll definitely be thinking about it. I just have to have some time off from work and inspiration to write.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling. I hope you'll enjoy this concluding chapter! You guys all rock!! 26 more days to S5!!! Here's the last chapter of this little gem. Let me know what you think!

“Lucifer?” Chloe called out as she closed her apartment door. She looked over to the now vacant couch.

When she didn’t hear her boyfriend call back to her, she slowly made her way further into the apartment. She quietly opened her daughter’s bedroom door to be greeted with the sight of Trixie snuggled into Lucifer’s side on her bed, both occupants sound asleep.

Lucifer looked adorably out of place in her daughter’s bed. Trixie was cradled under his right arm. Her head rested on his chest, her arm around his middle. His head was angled down, partially resting on the young girl’s crown. Tucked in Lucifer’s other arm was Trixie’s beloved Ms. Alien.

Chloe crept quietly further into the room to Lucifer’s left side, intent on gently waking him up. She knew from experience that Trixie’s bed wasn’t the most conducive to a comfortable night’s sleep for an adult, especially one with his height. On the floor was one of Trixie’s books half-open faced down. She couldn’t help but smile. It must’ve fallen out of his grip when he fell asleep along with her daughter reading her a bedtime story.

It was nice to know that her daughter hadn’t outgrown that tradition quite yet and that Lucifer even was a part of it. Her gaze roamed over her daughter’s room. It was the perfect mix of young girl and budding adolescent. She even had some jewelry on her bedside table. Chloe furrowed her brows at a small red velvet box. That didn’t look like it belonged to her daughter’s jewelry collection.

Abandoning her mission in waking up her sleeping Devil, Chloe picked up the small red velvet box. She flipped it open to see a beautiful diamond ring. It had a gold band. The diamond was molded into the shape of a heart with curved devil horns peeking out the top.

Chloe let out a small gasp. Lucifer must’ve been planning to propose to her before her accident. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Carefully, she closed the lid on the ring box and put it back where she found it. Chloe looked at Lucifer’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. In his sleep, he shifted his position a little, holding Trixie a little bit closer. This was definitely a picture perfect moment.

She got out her phone, intent on taking a picture of the sweet moment when a ‘whoosh’ filled the room and blew her hair back. When she looked back to the slumbering pair from her phone, two huge white wings filled the space – one wrapped around Trixie and the other half-folded to Lucifer’s other side. Trixie snuggled further into his side and his feathers.

Chloe let out a quiet half laugh and half cry at the sight as another memory flooded her senses.

_She and Lucifer were on Lucifer’s balcony at his penthouse. Lucifer cupped her face and poured his soul into his kiss. She cupped his head, holding him close._

_“Please,” Chloe begged him, “Don’t go.”_

_“Goodbye,” Lucifer breathed. He took a few steps back from her as two gorgeous white wings sprouted from his back. Gently, Lucifer brushed her cheek with his hand. Chloe closed her eyes, reveling in his touch. She reached out for his hand as he dropped his from her cheek with another whispered ‘goodbye’ before she felt a breeze against her face accompanied by the sound of his flapping wings as he flew off._

_Chloe opened her eyes. She was alone on the balcony._

The rustle of feathers brought Chloe back to the present. The Devil was nestled in bed with her daughter and yet she had never felt safer. Never felt safer for her daughter. He had gone to Hell to keep them all safe. That was what he and Trixie were talking about before when she had worried that Lucifer had to leave again. With another teary smile at the scene before her, Chloe quietly crept out of the room to head into her own.

She sat down on the edge of her side of the bed and thought about the engagement ring Lucifer had made for her. Her heart swelled with love. She brushed away a fallen tear as yet another memory overcame her.

_Chloe finished buttoning up one of Lucifer’s white dress shirts. She grasped the lapels and lifted the shirt to her nose and breathed in – somehow his scent still lingered on the fabric even after a six month absence. She would come here at the end of each month since he left for Hell. She would dress in one of his shirts, hopeful that his scent would linger on each, before climbing into his bed to sleep for the night. It was a miracle that his pillows still smelt of him as well._

_Just as Chloe was about to finish her ritual and climb into Lucifer’s bed, she heard a crash coming from the balcony. She whipped her head around. She padded barefoot over to the source of the noise to see a figure crumpled up on the ground. It was dark. The fire lit in the fireplace by her did little to help her see. The figure had wings. In the low light, they looked grey, but she thought she could see some dirty white feathers peek through. His wings were covered in ash._

_Could it be?_

_Was Lucifer back?_

_Suddenly the wings disappeared into the man’s back and he lifted his head. Crimson eyes looked up at Chloe. His charred, scarred visage was in place. For a moment, neither one of them moved or said a word._

_“Chloe?” Lucifer whispered with an air of disbelief. What was she doing here?_

_His voice was all the confirmation Chloe needed before she dropped to her knees and engulfed Lucifer in a hug. She cradled the back of his red skull, holding him close as she sunk her face into the crook of his neck._

_“Lucifer!” Chloe breathed, “Are you okay?”_

_“Fine now that I’m with you,” Lucifer replied. It may have been cheesy and cliché to say but Chloe didn’t care._

_At one time, his Devil face had her running all the way to Rome. But in this instant, she had never been more grateful to see that visage in front of her once again. Chloe breathed out a laugh before she kissed him full on the lips. Lucifer readily returned the kiss. His rough lips turned smooth as Lucifer reverted back to his usual form._

_Lucifer let out a laugh as they came out of the kiss. Chloe cupped his face as he mirrored her action. He brushed a stray piece of Chloe’s hair behind her ear._

_“It appears…” Lucifer started._

_Chloe dived in for another kiss._

_“You missed me…”_

_Kiss._

_“…almost as much…”_

_Kiss._

_“…as I missed you.”_

_“More,” Chloe shook her head, “I missed you so much, Lucifer. Are you back? Like back-back? I don’t think I could take it if you had to leave again.”_

_“I’m back,” Lucifer replied. He slowly got to his feet before helping Chloe up._

_“It took a few decades, but everything’s sorted down there,” Lucifer smiled._

_“A few decades?” Chloe furrowed her brows, “But it’s only been six months.”_

_“Time moves a bit differently in Hell, Darling,” Lucifer brushed his thumb against Chloe’s cheek to wipe away another stray tear._

_“Promise me you won’t have to go back,” Chloe pleaded._

_“Not in your lifetime,” Lucifer said, “That I can assure you.”_

_“I love you, Lucifer,” Chloe stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest over his ash-covered suit reminiscent of their time on the set of **The Cabin**._

_“I love you too, Chloe. Always.”_

_He gently leaned down to kiss her once again. Chloe hungrily returned the kiss before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as Lucifer effortlessly walked them over to his bed before he gently laid her down on it._

_“My shirt suits you, Detective,” Lucifer whispered before going in for another kiss. They continued to lazily kiss until Chloe rolled Lucifer over so she was now on top._

_“Detective,” Lucifer whispered breathlessly when they both paused for breath, “Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“Shut up,” Chloe grinned, “Hell is about to freeze over.”_

_Lucifer chuckled deeply._

Chloe blinked out of the memory. Well, now it seemed she remembered when they conceived their daughter. She placed a hand over her abdomen and smiled. She might not remember everything at the moment, but the one fact Chloe knew for certain was that she was in love with the Devil. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Speak of her love, there was a gentle knock on her bedroom door before Lucifer came into view.

“Detective?”

“Come in,” Chloe faced him with one leg folded up on her bed, the other down on its side.

“So, did you catch our bad guy?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, “Got a full confession out of him… it was Andrea’s husband, Adam. He didn’t think it would kill her and didn’t think their son would eat the same food – like that’s any kind of an excuse.”

“How did you manage a full confession?” Lucifer asked as he stepped further into the room.

“Didn’t have to do anything actually,” Chloe shrugged, “I guess there are just some cases that solve themselves. I’m a little grateful that this one was one of them.”

“Me too,” Lucifer responded. After a moment of comfortable silence, Lucifer took a deep breath and gestured behind him.

“Well, the little hellion is fast asleep in her bed. Tuckered herself out with all her incessant ‘big sister’ chatter.”

Chloe just smiled up at him. When Chloe didn’t respond right away, Lucifer started to back up toward the door.

“Well, I best be off… back to the penthouse. It’s late.”

“No,” Chloe immediately stood up, “No, you’re right. It is late. You could stay here. You don’t have to go back to Lux.”

“Whatever you wish, Detective. I’ll stay the night then,” Lucifer replied and turned to head out her bedroom to the living room.

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked.

“To the sofa…” Lucifer trailed off, “Do you wish for me to sleep in here with you?”

Chloe nodded.

“Are you sure?” Lucifer wanted her to be certain, “The last thing I’d want is for you to be uncomfortable with my presence.”

“Did I say I was uncomfortable?” Chloe had gotten closer to him during the course of their conversation as she was gently pulling him over to the bed, “Lucifer, I want you to stay with me.”

Lucifer was at a loss for words.

“This is a first,” Chloe grinned, “You’re speechless… Now, why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll join you in a few? I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. We’ve had an eventful day today.”

“Chloe…” Lucifer started. He had that look on his face like he wanted to share his thoughts, but decided against it. She raised her eyebrows expectantly but he didn’t continue. He just gave her a soft smile instead and headed to the closet to change for bed. Chloe headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and rested her head against it. She smiled softly to herself. He had no idea that she remembered all of him.

Her beautiful, clueless Devil.

~*~

Lucifer heard the soft click of the bathroom door as he undressed. Chloe had asked him to stay in her room for the night. His heart swelled. She said she was comfortable with him. He smiled as he climbed into his side of the bed, clad in his silk black boxers. As he settled into the bed, his gaze landed on the bathroom door. He could hear the faucet running as she brushed her teeth. The smile dropped off his face as guilt started to settle in his stomach. She was comfortable with him, but she didn’t remember everything. Would she demand him out of the house once she remembered his more monstrous side? Or worse out of her _life_? As he contemplated what to do, whether or not to text Linda, Chloe came out of the bathroom now in her pajamas.

Chloe turned out the light on her side and lifted the covers as she climbed into bed. Lucifer shifted over a little further away to give her some space. Her eyes raked over his naked torso in the dim light – it dawned on her that he truly was sculpted by God – though she knew, that if asked, Lucifer wouldn’t give any credit to his Father on that front, thank you very much. She laid on her side so she was facing him. He stayed on his back.

“You okay over there?” Chloe whispered into the dark.

“Fine,” Lucifer breathed.

“I thought you didn’t lie,” Chloe returned. He turned on his side at that so they were now facing each other.

“I don’t.”

“You’re super tense, Lucifer,” Chloe said, “Are _you_ uncomfortable?”

Lucifer let out a sigh.

“Come on… talk to me,” Chloe reached out her hand between them, “You’ve been here for me. I’m here for you. What’s on your mind?”

“I’m afraid…” Lucifer licked his lips as he shifted to tuck his arm under his pillow, “I’m afraid that you’re only comfortable with me right now because you don’t remember everything about me. I do have a bit of a monstrous side, Detective.”

“Everybody does,” Chloe inched a little closer.

“Mine is a bit literal,” Lucifer returned.

“Mm-mm,” Chloe shook her head, “I remember, Lucifer.”

“Remember what?”

“Remember you,” Chloe whispered, “I love you.”

“I’m afraid you don’t remember _everything_ , Chloe… and I can’t in good conscience take advantage of your misplaced acceptance,” Lucifer sat up. He turned on the lamp on his side, ready to get out of the bed, but Chloe’s hand stopped him.

“Lucifer, stop,” Chloe was now on her knees, her hand on his bare shoulder to stop him from getting out of the bed. Lucifer looked to her hand and turned a bit, as if he could look at his own back. He knew his scars were gone. Had she just remembered his wings? Did he break her? He should’ve worn a t-shirt.

Before he could go into full-blown panic, Chloe’s next words stopped him cold.

“I remember your Devil face, Lucifer,” Chloe stated.

“You what?” Lucifer paled.

“I remember your Devil face,” Chloe repeated, “I remember that you’re the actual Devil. I remember your ‘monstrous’ side.”

“You remember?” Lucifer turned a little in the bed so he was facing her a little more. She shifted her legs so she was sitting more normally at his side, her feet off his side of the bed, next to him.

“How long?”

“Not very long,” Chloe shook her head, “Just before bed.”

“You remembered all of me… and you still asked me to stay?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe smiled at him with a nod.

“You don’t have the sudden urge to run away?” Lucifer asked, “Run to, I don’t know, Rome, perhaps?”

“No,” Chloe laughed, “No… I’m not running.”

“If you don’t mind my asking… why?” Lucifer asked, “I mean, I’m grateful, but why aren’t you running?”

“Just a feeling,” Chloe answered, “To be honest, when I remembered your face… I remembered it from when you were coming back from Hell. I guess my heart remembers more than my head. I just remembered how I felt. I just had this overwhelming sensation of love for you. You were wearing your Devil face, but I didn’t care. It was you under there and I love you, Lucifer. And I’ll remind you of that as many times as you need.”

“I had my Devil face on when I returned from Hell?”

“You didn’t know?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer shook his head. Chloe placed her hand over his resting on his thigh.

“Well, isn’t that further proof that I accept my Devil boyfriend?” Chloe brought her feet back up on to the bed and on to her knees. She leaned into Lucifer’s side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Now, let’s get back to bed. Like I said earlier, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted after our day today.”

Lucifer got further into the bed as Chloe climbed back over to her side. They both settled back in their positions in bed as Lucifer turned his light back out. As they got comfortable under the covers, Chloe inched her way closer to Lucifer who happily wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. He gave a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

They truly had gone through many changes over the years, but all for the better. Lucifer let out a huff of a laugh after a few moments of quiet, just as Chloe was starting to doze off.

“What?” Chloe couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about.

“I think I finally understand that human saying…”

“What saying?”

“The more things change… the more they stay the same,” Lucifer said.

“True,” Chloe agreed as she kissed his chest, “Now, go to sleep, babe.”

“Goodnight, love,” Lucifer whispered as he moved his hand to rest softly by Chloe’s midsection as he sent another silent goodnight to his daughter. Yes, change was on the horizon once again and Lucifer was looking forward to every second.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it… my very first Lucifer story. Hope I did the fandom proud and didn't end it too cheesy. I hope I did an okay job at trying to progress Chloe's recovered memories of how she viewed Lucifer from 'annoyance' to 'love' in an accelerated form. Let me know what you all think! :)
> 
> 26 more days to Season 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Well... there's the first chapter. :) This story ended up being over 25,000 words and 72 pages on MS Word. If you didn’t see in the first author’s note, I split it into 10 chapters. I am rather proud of it and I hope that my fellow LuciFam will enjoy it. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
